Dominance of Fate
by Alice013
Summary: What are the other Cullens feeling like during Bella's life? My version of Breaking Dawn, in Alice's POV. Begins with the graduation. Regular pairings, Rated T for suggestive and crude language. Now complete! Sequel will be up shortly. R
1. Pre Graduation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of these characters etc. Listen closely because I'm only saying that once. Why are you still reading this?**

**In the entire story, visions are in **_**italics!**_** And if you haven't guessed it yet this story is in Alice's POV!**

Pre-Graduation

I pulled off the ugly, tassled hat I wore for graduation. It felt so scratchy! And the robes were way too long. But then again that might just have been me. A 4' 11'' pixie like me shouldn't expect more. I don't fit into a size 16 robe. That was the smallest! These people had to be crazy! Or maybe just tall. Everyone else wore one that was in the juniors size.

"Put the hat back on. Now!" hissed Rose beside me.

"But it's ugly!" I whined.

"I don't care. Deal with it. You still have to go through the ceremony," she shoved the hat back on my head.

_Bella tripped as she walked up to get her diploma and busted her chin on the podium. Her chin gushed blood. Jasper, unable to contain himself, rushed up to Bella at a speed a bit too fast for human comfort. But Edward was faster. He beat Jasper to Bella and snarled protectively. The students and audience gasped and..._

I woke up with a jolt. Rosalie was tugging on my arm. "Hello? I don't have your insight so can I know? What happened? Is it good?"

I didn't answer her, though. I instead quickly thought through the situation. Then I glanced over at Bella, who was laughing and talking with Angela Webber. I ran over and yanked Bella away from her friend.

''Your robe's too long!" I whispered, and quickly outlined my vision. Bella and Rose's excited faces distorted as I told them the bad news. (goodness knows why Rose was excited, she'd done this millions of times).

I dragged them over to Ms. Moultroup, the teacher handing out gowns. "Bella's robe is too long. She's going to trip and fall and bust her chin open and..." I trailed off, seeing her looking at me quite skeptically. "Knowing Bella anyway," I self-consciously tacked onto the end. I could feel her penetrating stare but knew what she would say, so I looked up at her innocently.

"Isn't yours quie a bit long too, Miss Cullen?" she addressed me. I fought the urge to giggle hysterically, and glancing up, saw by their faces that Bella and Rosalie had caught it too. I was married. Jasper would have literally died of mirth if he had heard what she said. Miss Moultroup looked down her long, thin nose at me, waiting for an answer. I had taken an auspiciously long time.

I gave a dramatic sigh. "This is the smallest size they had," I almost sniffed. "But I _know_ something bad will happen to Bella if she doesn't get a shorter robe. And we don't want anything to happen to Bella,'' I finished.

"Alice is usually right, you know," Rosalie added helpfully, and Bella shrugged, pretending to be nonchalant about the whole thing, but said,"I agree. Speaking for myself, I usually prefer to listen to Alice rather than recieve a near-death experience."

"Yes, Alice is usually right. I wonder why," she mused."Anyway," she peered at us through her disgustingly thick, coke-bottle glasses,"I suppose we can take precautions, if it really matters to you, and give Bella a size down. However, I hope it won't be too small for her," she finished. Stupid ugly human lady. Well while _she_ hoped Bella's robe would fit, _I _hoped she didn't plan on giving a good long tirade. It was just what Bella needed to get her doubts up again. Oh yes.

She handed Bella a robe, who yanked off the one she was wearing and pulled on the new one. My vision cleared and apparantly Bella was all right again. For the time being anyway.

"Thanks," Bella murmured and we walked away. Tension hung in the air as she debated going to see Angela or staying with us. It made my head spin.

"Ow, Bella, don't play with my vision!" I said under my breath. "Go stay with Angela and visit while we nominate Moultroup for What Not To Wear, Worst Woman of the Year. Her clothes are crap to the fullest extent."

Bella giggled. "Ok," she replied, and dashed off to find her friend.

"Well see, that one was an easy fix. A robe isn't something like the Volturi that we can't avoid. Who, by the way, aren't coming in a while," I added with a satisfied smirk."They aren't going to come that quickly."

"Well then when _are_ they going to come?" Rosalie asked.

"Patience, Rose," I teased. "We don't _want_ them to come, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, ok. But can't we get Bella away somehow? I can't exactly say I like her..." Rose muttered.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen. I don't want to hear that again. Bella is _going _to marry Edward, whether you like it or not,so if I were you I'd put on a happy face and deal with it. Because as much as you'd like to believe it, everyone doesn't exactly love you either!" I just realized my voice had rose to a scream and the entire school was staring at us. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, who were in a different section than us, hurried over to break up the quarrel.

"What's wrong?" Edward's irritated voice broke the stillness. Rose and I took a few steps back from Edward and Rose murmured "Shit."

"I have no idea whatsoever, but why do I have a feeling that it's about me?" Bella slowly walked over and looked at first at Rose, then me, then Edward, then back to Rose. Bella spoke. "Rosalie, I know you hate me, and I don't know why, but I would appreciate if you voiced it somewhere else." Bella turned on her heel and swept back toward Angela.

I was surprised Bella had stayed so calm. Then I looked over at Jasper and tipped my head. He nodded slightly. "Thanks" I said softly. He slipped me a smile and walked back with the boys, and everyone began milling about and talking again.

I was glad Jasper couldn't see my vision, he would have been devastated. He had been prideing himself on how long he had resisted, and how easy it was to resist now. But Carlisle warned him that pride goes before a fall, so he may want to be careful.

But I love my little Jazzy and would be proud of him even if he did turn un-vegetarian sometimes.

**Ok people I will try to make future chapters longer but its my first fanfic, and I edit while I write, so my stuff doesn't turn out looking crappy. Please R&R, because I definitely need some support right now! And I welcome constructive criticism!! Thanks!!**

**Alice013**


	2. Graduation

**Ok I know I said I would only say it once so listen carefully yada yada yada but I'll say it again just for fun: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters thereof. They are the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

Graduation

I could finally breathe again. Not that I needed to of course, but I had been holding my breath during the entire thing and I probably looked pretty wierd to some of the humans. Though I did love suspense it was just too dangerous for everyone's future to not look. So I finally took a deep brreath and looked at Bella's fate. Nope, everything was ok. Now for Jasper...oh yay he controlled himself through the whole ceremony.

I was pleased with the fact of a perfect graduation for the humans, even if we Cullens had already done it hundreds of times.

"Alice, put the hat on already! We're going inside!" Rosalie hissed at me. I was surprised she still held stamina after her fight with Bella. This time I sighed but dutifully complied as I placed the hat back on my head and trailed inside after the humans. Rosalie followed close behind me.

We went through the motions of graduating just as we had many times before. Get your name read, walk up to the front, shake hands, get your diploma, get a stupid picture, sit down, and wait for the other literally two thousand people to get their diplomas.

We tried not to act too bored, but it was pretty trying, having to do this at least once every few years. And anyway we might as well put on a good face for the humans. So I tried to be my usual energetic self...but it didnt work. I ended up looking over at Jasper and sending waves of boredness to him. He looked over at me and gave me a death glare so I stopped, and telegraphed to him with pleading eyes,

"_Do we have to do this again?"_

His eyes flicked to Bella, then back to me_. "For Bella" _they replied.

I sighed and looked away. Jasper sent me waves of fake excitement. I hissed at him.

"BELLA SWAN, MAGNA CUM LAUDE!" the loudspeaker blared.

I now understood why Jasper had sent me waves of excitement. I screamed at Bella and heard Charlie and Jake and my brothers yelling for her too. So the mutt came. Well I couldn't say I was surprised, he was her best friend. _Other than me,_ I tacked on in my head with a smile.

Bella was blushing with our outspoken praise as she recieved her diploma, held it up for a picture, and walked back to her seat by me and Rose. Her face was red as she sat down beside us. "Thanks for the support," she muttered.

"Well, you're welcome. You didn't trip." I smiled sweetly at her. "No really, it's something we want you to experience as a human."

"Well thanks, now that you' ve made this sound totally overly morbid."

"What have I made sound totally and overly morbid?" I questioned.

"Oh, nothing," Bella said icily. "Just the change, being one you guys, Jasper killing me, that kind of thing."

"Ok ok ok sorry! Let's just shut up and watch for the rest of the ceremony."

Bella agreed, and after the ceremony we filed out "like we were supposed to", as the teacher put it.

"Now can I can take it off?" I whined to Rose.

"Nope. Picture time," Rose smiled.

"Another one?" I moaned. "How many pictures do these people need?"

"Actually, this next one's for Carlisle," Jasper said behind me.

I leaned backed and kissed him. "_Then_ can we go home?"

"I guess. Do you need your sleep?" he teased.

"No. But maybe you do." I ran my hand across his chest. ''Or maybe we both do," I considered playfully.

"Mmm...maybe."

"Ugh! Would you two cut it out?!" Edward blocked us as I envisioned myself... with Jasper.

I giggled. "Sorry. But you should see yourself sometimes."

Edward let out a soft growl and glared at Emmett, who had apparantly thought something inappropriate.

Edward bent down and kissed Bella softly on the lips. There was a soft click behind us. Esme smiled sweetly and held up a digital camera, showing us a cute little picture of Eddie kissing Bella.

"Aw, you guys are so cute!" Emmett chuckled.

"Well, apparantly not everyone thought so. Charlie saw that and isn't very happy right now. So Carlisle," I turned to him,"If I were you, I'd go ahead and get that family picture you so direly want of us." I sighed.

Carlisle smiled softly. "All right." He waited a moment. We all stood around looking at each other. He sighed. "Pose! Do something so I can take a picture and then let Charlie's wrath rain down upon us. Bella, anyway." He smiled and I knew he would do anything to help Bella get out of this.

**Ok people. Little note here! I'm going to try to update as much as I can, but I like reviews! Because so far, all I know is that a few ppls are reading this! Come on, it only takes a second! And they really help when it comes to updating speed!**

**Alice013**


	3. Picture Time!

**Once more I do not own Twilight etc... They are all Stephenie Meyer's creations.**

_"If I were you, I'd go ahead and take that family picture you so direly want." I sighed._

_"All right," said Carlisle. He smiled and waved the camera at us. "Pose! Do something so I can take it! Then we'll let Bella face Charlie's wrath." But I knew he would do anything to help Bella out of this._

Picture Time and Charlie's Questions

Jasper stood behind me with his arms around my neck. Of course we had to be in the middle because of my shortness. On my left, Rose and Emmett assumed the same position. On our right Edward, behind Bella, put his hands on Bella's shoulders and she leaned back on his chest. For a moment I wondered about their strangely tame position. Then I remembered: Charlie.

Carlisle snapped a picture and Charlie walked up. Edward leaned forward and brushed Bella's cheek with his lips, then removed his hands from her shoulders.

Bella glanced at me and I watched her plan go by in my head. I counted down on my fingers, where Charlie wouldn't see them.

3...Charlie was just coming into hearing and speaking distance. For a human anyway.

2...I began chattering excitedly with Bella and bouncing around, having no idea whatsoever I was saying.

1...Bella and I raced towards Charlie and surprisingly Bella didn't trip.

"Hi Charlie!" We squealed breathlessly.

"Um, hi Alice. Hi Bells." He shifted unconfortably. By this time the enire Cullen family had made it over to where we were. Carlisle shook hands with Charlie and greeted him while Bella slipped her hand into Edwards. Charlie, of course, noticed this, and turned quickly.

"He's such a _dad,_" I muttered under my breath. The vamps heard it and laughed. Bella and Charlie looked around, but only Bella really understood what had happened. She rolled her eyes, bored.

An uncomfortable silence ensued. Everyone just stood, looking around at each other. Even Esme, who usually knew exactly what to say, was quiet.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head. "Bella, where did you say you wanted to take Charlie out?"

Bella looked surprised. "How did you know? I never mentioned...oh. Never mind." She glowered at me."Stupid psychic pixie."

I gasped. "Ooh, ooh, Esme, That's what I should put up on my wall! You know, on that blank space above the headboard!"

Esme smiled and patted my spiky hair. "If that's what you want, we can do it."

"Yay!" I squealed, and taking Jasper's hands, danced him around with me.

Suddenly he stopped me abruptly, and, despite my perfect balance, I nearly fell down. "What?"

"Well, what if I don't want 'stupid psychic pixie' on my wall? It's my room too you know." He teased me.

"Then you can move to the garage." I retorted.

"Or,'' Bella began slyly,"We can put something up for him too."

I felt a grin spread across my face.

"Fun feelings!" Emmett shouted.

"Moody maniac." Carlisle's eyes twinkled.

"Oh! I like that one!" I cried. I gave Jazzy my best puppydog face I could.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, then leaned down and kissed me. Then he repeated Esme's words:"If that's what you want, we can do it."

"Yay!!" I hugged him tightly.

"Well I wasn't going to try to argue. You always get exactly what you want. Even if I had said no I know I would come home one day to find it done, so I might as well humor you."

"You know me so well."

"Anyway, Bella, you want to go out with Charlie somewhere? A restaurant, maybe?" I prodded, eager to resume the earlier conversation that I myself had so rudely interrupted.

"Yah, I was thinking something Italian."

"Good. Have fun! We have to go."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Bella had a mischevious twinkle in her eyes.

"Nope. Esme is our own personal chef." I hugged her fondly.

"Ok, well then we'll see you guys later," Bella smiled and kissed Edwards cheek."I promise I'll be all right for a few hours."

But, though I didn't say anything, I knew she wouldn't.

**Ok hello world! I will update at least one more time before Tuesday, but then, for one week, I'll be on vacation. So I won't be able to update. But I love you guys and I'll be back soon! lol**

**Alice013**


	4. After Graduation

**Ok hi!! I do not own Twilight or any other characters...blah blah blah...yada yada yada...they all are creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer...this is getting old...but again visions are in italics.**

After Graduation

I kept my eye--or my mind anyway--on Bella and Charlie as we drove home to "eat Esme's wonderful cooking." Yeah right.

_There was little to no conversation as Bella and Charlie drove to the restaurant. The silence was broken only by Charlie saying, "I'm really proud of you, Bells." He gave a weak smile. "Now all we have to do is find you a college.'' He poked her in the ribs._

_Bella hesitated. "Well actually, Charlie,I've been applying at a few different colleges...and I've been accepted to a few of them too."_

_"Really?" Charlie was astounded._

_"Yeah..."_

_"Well? Have you decided on anything?"_

_"Well, sort of. I'm thinking about the University of Alaska." Bella sounded out the last word._

Oh, Bella. Why didn't you just say you hadn't looked at anything yet?

_"Alaska??" Charlie sounded incredulous. "Why do you want to go all the way to Alaska?"_

_"Well..."Bella knew she couldn't tell the real reason--that she would be unable to approach society. "It has really good teaching methods, and I-"_

_"WAIT." Charlie looked at her suspiciously. "Does this have anything to do with the Cullens?"_

I internally cursed Charlie. Why did he have to bring us into this?

_"Well, Edward _is_ going there, too, but-"_

_"Bella, you're giving up a lot for them. Including your best friend." He gave Bella a calculating look. "Did you know that the Blacks were at your graduation today?"_

_Bella paused. "Yes," she said truthfully._

No! I cursed in my head. Why didn't Bella just say no?

_"Did you know they were looking for you after the ceremony? They asked where you were, because they wanted to congratulate you. I told them you were probably with the Cullens. Then they just asked if I could say hi for them and left." Charlie looked Bella squarely in the eye. "Bella, I know you know why the Blacks and Cullens hate each other. Please, tell me. I deserve to know."_

I knew there was no way around it now, Bella would have to say something.

_"Yes, I've been very aware that a family feud has been going on. My best friend and my boyfriend hate each other, I've noticed. But Charlie," Bella took a deep breath. "I'ts not for me to tell. If you want to know you'll have to ask the Blacks or the Cullens, and most likely neither of them will give you a straight answer. So be content with what you know, because believe me, you would rather not know the real reason._

"Go Bella!" I shouted. Then I realized we were in the car and I clapped my hand over my mouth. Edward chuckled.

"Fine. Then you tell them what happened and I'll watch Bella." I retorted.

_Charlie opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again. "Well Bella, I really think that I should know about this, but if you don't want to tell me that's ok. But I have another question."_

_"Yes?" Bella said._

_"Stupid psychic pixie? Moody maniac? I'm afraid I don't understand."_

Edward and I laughed aloud at this. Edward continued telling the family what was in my head.

_Bella smirked. "Why, nothing could be simpler, Charlie. Jasper's moody and Alice thinks she's psychic."_

I was going to kill Bella for that.

_Charlie looked at her suspiciously. Then he sighed. "Bella, I know that's not it."_

_Bella pulled out the cell phone Edward insisted on her keeping._

Suddenly I was surprised to her my phone ringing. "Hi Bella."

"Hi Alice. I know you've been watching this whole thing. Will you meet us at the restaurant?" She spoke in a low tone so Charlie wouldn't hear.

"Yah. Emmett, turn around." I said to Emmett, who was driving. He turned around to look at me. "Not that literally!" I huffed. He swung the car around.

"Bye Bella, we'll see you in a few minutes." I snapped my phone closed before she could answer.

I leaned forward so my face was beside Emmett's. "Drive." I ordered. He pretended to whimper and Rose smacked his head.

"OW!" The car lurched forward then nearly crashed. "Emmett!" Edward growled.

"Sorry."

**Ok nevermind what I said last chapter about the whole I-cant-update thing because I just realized I can load it onto Documents then later, on ANY computer, I can add it. lol I probably just cofuzzled some of you. Ok love!!**

**Alice013**


	5. Charlie's Questions

**All right hello world and everyone in it! I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, even though I wish I did. They are all creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

Charlie's Questions

We arrived at the restaurant in record time. As usual. And in Rosalie's red BMW, we were getting stared at. A lot.

"Oh well," Edward grinned at my thoughts. "Get used to it. Anyway you can pretend they're staring at you, not the car."

Jasper gave a fake hiss. Rosalie pulled out her makeup bag and applied lipstick and eyeshadow.

Emmett just rolled his eyes. "You people. Quit being so overprotective. If I remember correctly, just _one_ of us could take on a thousand of these horny humans." He motioned at Rose and I, who were quite busy batting their eyelashes and flirting with humans on skateboards.

Jasper and Emmett sighed and, taking us by the arms, dragged us away from the humans. We pouted and unwillingly went with them, realizing that Bella most likely needed us at the moment.

We walked into the restaurant and the waitresses all stared at the boys. They rolled their eyes noncomittally. Edward stepped up to the counter swiftly. "We're looking for our friends, they should already be seated."

At that moment Bella walked over to us and flashed the shallow waitress a condescending smile. "Hi Edward." She gave him a sweet kiss and the waitress scuttled away. "Hi Alice," she said to me. "Thanks for coming. Charlie was getting into some pretty intense questions."

"So I heard." I grimanced. "He really _does_ want to know every aspect of your life. He could lay off a little."

Bella giggled. "Ok let's go. Charlie's waiting."

We wove our way back to the table where Charlie was sitting. "Hi Charlie" "Hey Chief Swan" "Hiya" echoed from our family. Carlisle reached over and shook Charlie's hand.

"Bella called us and said you had some questions that she preferred us to answer for ourselves?" Esme questioned when we were all seated.

"Er...yes, I suppose." Charlie shifted uncomfortably. "See, Bella wouldn't give me straight answers. Like, 'stupid psychic pixie'. Can I have some explination for that? Because as far as I could get, Alice thinks she's psychic."

I hissed.

Charlie jumped. "Oh, Alice. Did I say something wrong?"

I looked at Carlisle to answer for me. "Well..." he paused. "Alice gets offended when someone says _think._ Like, Alice _thinks _she's psychic."

"But," Charlie stopped. "You...that didn't answer my question. Is Alice psychic?"

There was a dead silence at the table. A waitress came up and asked what we would like to order. Bella got a coke and Charlie just requested water. The silence continued as the waitress brought the drinks.Edward took a sip of Bella's coke and grimanced at the taste. "Yuck" he broke the silence.

"It's just coke!" Bella sounded amused.

I realized that they were trying to lighten the atmosphere. I reached over and took Bella's coke and grinned. Then I took a sip and nearly threw it up as soon as I did and handed it to Jazzy, holding my mouth shut with my hand and trying to swallow it.

"What is this, pass around the human's soda?!" Bella sounded pretty annoyed. Jasper looked down into the drink. Edward snatched it from him and handed it back to Bella, kissing her forehead as he did.

"Thanks" she sighed, then looked at Jasper's pouty face. "Do you really want to try it?" she held it out.

"Nope." He poked his tongue at her. "Carlisle? Esme? You want it?"

"No, thank you though." They looked amused to finally be included.

Charlie took a deep breath. "You're deliberately avoiding my question. I won't believe you now if you tell me she isn't psychic. I believe it for some odd reason."

Carlisle shrugged. "You can believe what you want, next question?"

"Moody maniac?"

Alice giggled and leaned on Jasper's shoulder.

"Yeah, all Bella gave me was 'Jasper's moody.' but I don't know." Charlie tipped his head.

"Well...even if we did tell you, you wouldn't understand." Carlisle said."It's complicated."

"Tell me, I'll try to understand as well as I can."

"Well, Jasper's very good at discerning moods, and--"

Charlie was surprised. "That's not too hard to understand."

At least Charlie was satisfied with that answer.

"Well, I have a few more questions, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead," Esme said kindly, "And we'll answer it as well as we can."

"All right. Well...Jasper shares a room with Alice, from what I gather,--"

"No duh," I interrupted.

"--and that puzzles me."

"It couldn't be simpler. Jasper and Alice are married," Carlisle said calmly.

Charlie had taken a sip of water, but it came right back out. "WHAT??"

We all sat around, looking at him sedately.

"And Emmett and Rosalie...?"

"Yep!" Emmett said.

Charlie turned to Bella. "You knew about this?"

Bella shrugged. "This and more. The Cullens have a lot of secrets, Charlie. I know them, but I doubt any other human ever will."

**Hee hee!! Ok I have 5 reviews lets cheer for me--yay!! One more time--yay!! Ok cheering's over lets get more reviews so I can cheer more!! I love you guys lots!! And lots!!**

**Alice013**


	6. More Qu's and Rosalie's Apology

**And once again...I do not own Twilight or any of the characters no matter how much I wish I did. They are all creations of the best author in the entire world, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

_Charlie turned to Bella. "You knew about this?_

_Bella shrugged. "This and more. The Cullens have a lot of secrets, Charlie. I know them, but I doubt any other human ever will."_

More Questions and an Awkward Conversation

Charlie opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again. "Well Bella, why don't you tell me? I deserve to know! And why does no one in Forks know that the Cullens are married to each other?"

Bella looked Charlie straight in the eye. "I knew."

I admired her courage to stand up to Charlie like this.

Charlie stared at her for a moment, then turned to Carlisle. "Next question?"

Carlisle nodded.

"I don't want to be forward, but why does the tribe down at La Push hate you so much?"

"Because of an old family feud. If you want to know more, ask Billy or Jake, and they'll either tell you straight out or send you to Sam Ulely to tell you. They still won't tell you, most likely, even if you say we give our permission for them to tell."

"Ok. One more question: why did Bella say 'human's soda' and 'I doubt any other human ever will'?"

"Shoot." Bella banged her head against the table and kept it down. Edward gently pulled her chin up. "You didn't mean to and it doesn't matter." Bella buried her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Edward kissed her head and whispered, "It'll be all right, I promise."

"I promise too!" I piped up. "It'll work out all right. So far all Charlie's planning on doing is going to see Billy, and you're going with him."

"Thanks," Bella whispered and pulled her head up.

Charlie looked at us, then said, "So? I didn't get answered."

Carlisle sighed. "Isn't it obvious?"

"You aren't human" Charlie answered instantly.

"If you knew the answer, why did you ask?"

"Because...because it doesn't work. It can't be right." Charlie looked more like he was trying to convince himself than talk to us.

Carlisle just shrugged.

Charlie looked warily around the table. Then his gaze rested on Bella. "You know. You know your boyfriend's not human. I know you know what he is. Tell me."

Bella just looked at Edward and smiled. "He's my angel."

Edward smirked. "You don't know just how far from the truth that is."

"Actually yes I do. And it's pretty close too." Bella laid her head on his shoulder.

Charlie sighed. "New topic. This conversation isn't getting anywhere. So Bella's best friend and her boyfriend are mortal enemies?"

"_Im_mortal enemies, actually." I corrected.

"No, Alice. _One _of us is immortal, the other just phases and has an extra-long lifespan," Jasper chided.

"Oh same thing! Don't be so exact!"

Jasper just chuckled at my temper, and helped feed the flames by sending me waves of anger.

"Jazzy! Stop it!!"

"Jasper, don't tease her. That's mean," Esme reproached.

"Sorry Esme. Sorry Alice."

"Excuse me? Thought of another question." Charlie interrupted.

Carlisle nodded.

"Why do they" he nodded at the Cullen kids "call you Carlisle and Esme instead of mom and dad or whatever?"

"That I can answer. They're adopted, and we respect their parents and so they call us Carlisle and Esme."

Bella rolled her eyes. "_Even I _wouldn't fall for that." She turned to Charlie. "But yes the Cullens were adopted."

Charlie took a deep breath. "Back to the earlier conversation, I don't like the idea of Bella hanging around inhuman things...if you know what I mean."

"Then you don't want me at La Push anymore?" Bella said angrily.

I felt Jasper shoving waves of calm at Bella that were so hard they were seeping out at the rest of us.

"STOP IT." Bella said. Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Ferocious little human..."

_Bella's hands were gripping the edge of the table so hard that the veins were nearly popping out of her wrists. The waitress came up to refill her glass and bring salads for her and Charlie.. Bella attempted to calm down. Her hands fell from the edge of the table and sat on the sides of her plate. She reached for her fork and cut her finger on the knife laying beside it. _

I didn't want to see the rest. I came out of my vision and looked up to see them all staring at me. I pushed my mind toward Edward to solve the problem. He looked over at Bella and carefully loosened her grip on the table, then, keeping one of her hands in his, took her knife and put it beside him. Bella stared at the knife, then her gaze rested on Jasper.

"It's not his fault." I defended him.

"I wasn't going to accuse him," Bella said softly. "I'm just thinking."

"What? You know how it aggrevates me that I never know what you're thinking." Edward looked at her intently.

"She doesn't want it to happen to her." Jasper said quietly.

All eyes turned to Bella.

"Bella!" Rosalie reproached her. "You shouldn't be thinking about this--especially on your graduation day. You know that you shouldn't worry about it till it's time, and you don't have to do it if you don't want to. But when it does happen, we'll take care of you we promise."

Bella's mouth dropped open. Everyone stared at Rose.

She sighed. "I'm sorry I haven't exactly been the best sister in the world, and I still don't approve of you're choice, but I want to say I'm sorry."

Bella reached over and hugged her. "It's ok. I understand why you think I shouldn't do it. Because you didn't have a choice, and I do. But tell me, would you give up Emmett just to be human?"

"Never. I see what you mean now, and I understand. You don't want to lose Edward to time."

"Um..excuse me? But what exactly are we talking about? I kind of got lost when Alice started staring into space..." Charlie looked so confused that Bella couldn't help but start laughing. Everyone else soon joined in happily.

**Ok so in the next chapter, I'm going to get Charlie to start asking Billy questions. But anyone have ideas after that?? Review!! Love you guys, hope you likey my story!! Reviews make me happy!! **

**I'm at my grandmother's house right now, in the mountains...I'm having fun. So I won't update as much as usual for a week or so. **

**Alice013**


	7. The Talk at La Push

**And once more, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it no matter how much I wish I did. The are all the creations of the best author in the world, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. If I need to repeat myself for some of you slow peoples, visions are in italics.**

The Talk at La Push

We left soon after Rosalie apologized. I decided to watch Bella and Charlie as they finished eating and went to La Push.

_Bella forked up a piece of ravioli as Charlie talked._

_"...and they're not even human! They seemed so nice, and I always respected their father because he was such a great doctor! And..."_

I could tell that Bella was paying no attention whatsoever until Charlie said,

_"--and I don't even know if they're dangerous! They--"_

_"They're defenitely dangerous." Bella interrupted calmly. "Of course they're dangerous, more so than any human. But do you know how many times they've saved my life? Did you know that I've been to Europe? Did you know that I've met creatures that have attempted to kill themselves because they don't want to be monsters? Did you know that the Quileutes banded with the Cullens--their greatest enemy--to save _me_? They put aside their differences and arguments because someone wanted to kill _me._ I think the Cullens and Quileutes both deserve some respect for saving my life numerous times."_

I nearly laughed aloud. Bella definitely had guts to stand up to Charlie like that. I focused on my vision again.

_Bella and Charlie were in the car and Charlie was driving in the direction of La Push. Bella yanked out her cell phone and dialed Jake's number._

_"Hi Jake...Yeah, we're coming to see you guys...No, just me and Charlie...Yeah, he wants to know about you and the Cullens, if you get what I mean...ok bye Jake."_

_They were nearing La Push..._

And my vision blurred.

"UGH!!" I screamed, once again forgetting we were in a car.

"Alice! What's wrong?" Carlisle asked anxiously.

"Stupid werewolves!! I can't see!! I was watching Bella and Charlie and they got too close to La Push!!"

Emmett swung the car around. "What are you doing? Esme questioned.

"Well I'm not waiting for Alice to tell me to turn around again. I'll just do it myself."

"Alice I know this is a lot to ask, but can you call and ask Jacob to meet Bella and Charlie at the border? We can all talk that way. Of course," he added ruefully, "unless we ask that the whole pack be there, all of us can't stay. Because it looks too intimidating, like we're planning to attack. So any volunteers? I need Jasper, because he can help us emotionally."

Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett agreed to take the car back home once they hit the border.

But now I had to call Jacob Black.

I took a deep breath and dialed his number. "Hi Jake."

"Bloodsucker."

"Listen, you know how Bella and Charlie want to talk to you? Well meet them at the border and detain them long enough for us to get there. You can bring a couple of your friends--probably better to bring the ones that Bella knows, maybe Quil and Embry. And bring Sam."

Jake was silent for a minute. "Are all of you coming?"

"Emmett, Rose, and Esme are staying home. We don't want this to look like a tribal war to Charlie."

"Ok. We'll be there." He hung up.

"He didn't even say goodbye," I pouted.

Jasper chuckled. "You actually expected him to say bye?"

"I guess not. Stupid mutt isn't really polite."

We arrived at the border and were surprised to see that Jake had done what we asked. Sam was there, with Quil and Embry.

Jake was talking to Charlie and Bella and carrying on an animated conversation of no importance whatsoever.

Carlisle motioned Sam to come over and had a quiet conversation as Emmett turned and whirred down the road when Charlie wasn't looking. Carlisle filled Sam in on what we had told Charlie.

Sam got Jacob and the others over a little and quietly told them what we had told Charlie. There were exclamations coming from the pack and every now and then a "WHAT!? they told him that?!" came out. Then Sam paused, and said something softly. "THEY TOLD HIM WE AREN'T HUMAN!" Embry screamed.

By then our arrival had been noticed by Charlie and Bella. "What are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"Oh please.." Bella said.

"I watched you guys and then you disappeared because they-" I jerked my head toward the pack, "-got too close. So Emmett turned around and drove us back here. I called Jacob and told him we were coming. We didn't all come because we didn't want this to look like a tribal war."

Bella's mouth dropped. "You _called_ Jake?"

"Yeah. I know."

Bella walked over to Edward and wrapped her arms around him. "Ew, yuck, Bella. You smell like the dog. Did you hug him or something??"

"Actually, yes I did." Bella smirked at Edward's twisted expression.

Sam and Carlisle called us to come into the woods to talk further. We were drawing enough stares because of the 'superstitions' about the Cullens.

We navigated easily through the woods, but Bella got a lot of help from Edward. I was sure Charlie noticed the distance we kept between us, except for Sam and Carlisle, who walked beside each other like old friends.

We reached a small clearing and sat in a circle. Ok more like two semicircles, but we sat within ten feet of each other. Edward and Jake sat on the ends, and Bella sat between them. Charlie sat with the pack.

There was a short silence, then Quil broke it. "You. Broke. The. Treaty." He growled angrily.

"Well don't phase on us" Bella muttered so that we could all hear but Charlie.

"Sorry. It's just...why?" Quil asked. Jasper sent him waves of calm, which he gladly accepted.

"Actually, no we didn't." I spoke up. "The treaty says we can't tell what you are. We told what you aren't."

Bella sighed and took Quil's hand, looking embarassed. "Actually, they didn't tell. I did."

Embry sucked in a breath. "Bella! I thought we were your friends."

"Ok well this is what happened. I accidently said stuff like 'the human's soda' and Charlie had apparantly guessed it. So he said he didn't want me hanging around inhuman things anymore. So I said ,'So you don't want me going to La Push anymore'. From then on, it was sort of obvious. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."

Embry reached over and hugged her. "It's ok, we forgive you." Bella was pulled between Embry and Quil. She rolled her eyes and glanced at Edward. He shrugged, knowing that they were good friends of hers.

"But if it was a Cullen, you wouldn't have forgiven him?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Just curious." Bella smiled sweetly.

"Ok, we need to get back to business. We were called here because Charlie had wanted to ask some questions."

Charlie looked slightly embarassed. "Well, I'm just going to ask straight out." He took a deep breath. "What are you?"

The werewolves looked amused. "Now why whould we tell you that?"

Charlie's eyes flashed. "Because apparantly one of you is my daughter's best friend, and because as police chief I deserve to know."

Sam nodded thoughtfully. "Two very good reasons. But we can't break the treaty."

"Officially, it would _not_ be breaking the treaty, which actually states that you cannot tell what _we_ are. But it says nothing about yourself," Carlisle corrected.

"I'm afraid I'm a bit lost. What is this treaty?" Charlie asked.

Everyone looked at everyone else. I sent Edward a very long thought, who nodded, and repeated my thought to Carlisle so quickly that everyone caught it except for Bella and Charlie. Carlisle nodded at looked at Sam, who assented.

I took a deep breath. "Charlie, do you remember how Bella told you in the car that we once united with the Quileutes against a greater enemy? After that, we formed a treaty, and I can't give you the details because that would be saying too much. But we made one rule in it that said that you can't tell the species of the other. So technically we can actually tell you what we are, without breaking it."

I finished my speech, rather pleased with myself.

Charlie looked around. "So will someone tell me?"

**Okay hiya! Now I know I'm rather rude to do this to you...sorry...but it's fun making you wait in anticipation, and anyway, I myself don't know yet whether he'll be told or not, so review or PM me so that I know what you want.**

**Ok funny story about how I hurt myself. **

**My little brother wanted to play with his stuffed animals with me after I finished cleaning the kitchen from dinner. So I walked to the hall and slipped on some water I must have spilt, and (in order) hit my butt elbow hand and head. On the floor. And believe me it hurt... I actually started laughing it hurt so bad(if you know what I mean)**

**Love!**

**Alice013**


	8. Choices

**And for the eighth time (this is Chapter 8 for you slow peeps out there. cough Aimzee cough) I do not own Twilight or any characters in it. They are all creations of the wonderful Stephanie Meyer! **

Choices

A zillion thoughts began swirling through my head. Ok not thoughts, more like decisions. Carlisle, always honest, was wondering if he should tell everything now. Then he would balk and think of something else. Jasper considered showing Charlie the scars on his arm and letting Charlie figure the rest out.

The mutts of course I couldn't see but I was positive they would say nothing unless Bella asked them to. Then they would spill everything. At least Jacob would.

Everyone began imagining different scenes until I grabbed my head and screamed, "Stop!"

"Thank you," Edward muttered, rubbing his temples.

"Oh...sorry," people murmured when they realized what they had been doing.

"Just let Carlisle do it, ok?" Edward sounded fustrated. Bella laughed, falling onto Embry. Edward hissed.

"Calm down, ok?" Bella muttered. Edward sighed.

"Ok, so is someone going to tell me what's going on?" Charlie was getting irritated.

Of course everyone looked at everyone else, then all eyes fixed on Carlisle and Sam.

Carlisle spoke first. "Well I never thought I would regret being the decision maker." He smiled wryly. "But all three of us, being, The Cullens, Charlie, and Sam's...group have reasons to tell or not tell...but Charlie," Carlisle looked directly at him, "Before anyone says anything else, are you positively sure you want to know?"

"I don't think I want to know, if a creature I've thought was a myth my whole life is suddenly real, sitting in front of me." Charlie said. Carlisle and Sam nodded. "But I think I should know if my daughter's boyfriend-" he cringed at the word "-isn't a human, and what he is. And what his family is" Charlie finished.

Carlisle nodded. "Sam, do you have anything to say?" Sam shook his head. "Any of you?" Carlisle turned to the pack.

"I do," Jacob spoke up. "If Bella thinks we should tell, we will." His eyes flashed defiantly, asking anyone to challenge him."If she thinks we should wait then we'll wait."

"Oh thanks Jake," Bella said sarcastically. "Make me choose. Yeah. Let the human decide if her friends should be uncovered. I'm not saying anything. Personally I don't really even _care_ if Charlie finds out. Because guess what? It won't change anything." Bella was getting mad. Embry held her down as she continued her crusade against Jacob. "It won't change_ anything._ Because Charlie already knows what they're _not_, which is human. What difference will it make if he knows what they _are_? None. None whatsoever." Bella was livid.

I noticed that during her little tirade she was giving Jake, Embry and Edward had been looking at each other, probably having a little one-sided mental chat. Bella had been trying to break out of Embry's iron grasp. Suddenly Embry let go and Bella shot up, only to be caught by Edward and pulled down. He gave Embry a sliver of a smile.

I also noticed that though Edward was holding Bella in his lap, he had her a good few feet from his face. He caught my gaze and I smirked. Bella probably smelled terrible, having been sitting with them. Edward rolled his eyes. Bella seemed to catch on and leaned back onto his chest. "Fine. You do that and I'll hold my breath." Edward murmured so that she could barely hear.

Bella pouted, her anger beginning to wane. I repressed a giggle. Bella was so cute sometimes.

Edward chuckled and kissed her head.

A small pebble flew at an alarming rate towards Edward's head. He caught it and tossed it to the ground.

"Come _on_," Jake growled."You called us here. Are we telling or not?"

No one answered for a while.

Finally Carlisle shifted. "Since we can't decide, we're taking a vote. All in favor of telling, give me one reason why you think we should."

"I'll start," Jake said. "I think we should tell because what _we_ are is a heck of a lot better than what _you_ are."

Carlisle nodded. "Next?" No one moved. His lips twitched in a small smile. "No one? Ok then, we don't tell."

"Then what was the point of this whole meeting?" Jake sighed impatiently. "If I wanted to I could tell right now. Anyone could. Or would you rather me phase and _show_ Charlie what I am?" he finished with a trace of heat in his voice.

"Just don't tell. Meeting officially over." Sam anounced.

We stood up and began to walk off when Jacob said,"Seriously? That's how it ends? We don't tell? You're kidding!"

"We don't tell." Sam repeated firmly.

Jake pressed his lips together and disappeared into the woods in the opposite direction of La Push.

**Hi peeps! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, lol my mom made a new rule for the summer: every hour you're on the computer, you have to do 30 minutes of physical exercise. That's been cutting down my time. So review to make me work faster!!**

**Love!**

**Alice013**


	9. Shopping With Bella

**Once again I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. Not even Alice, as much as I wish I did. :'( They are all creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. Who happens to be the best author in the world. Once again I have visions in **_**italics.**_

Shopping with Bella

A few days after the conversation with the dogs, Jasper and Emmett and Rose and me were watching a vampire movie. And oh my gosh could they be any lamer! I mean come on, since when does blood shoot out five feet from your body? Never. Exactly my point.

If I were human I would have been asleep by now, barring the fact that it was 1 a.m. and most sane humans were asleep. Including Bella.

_Edward stepped out of the car and walked at a normal human pace to open the door for Bella, as always. He reached over and opened it and Bella stepped out. They walked towards the restaurant..._

I almost screamed in sheer horror as I saw her clothes. She was _not_ going to wear that out. Not if I had anything to do with it.

And believe me I would.

We all "went to bed" sometime about three-ish and "woke up" at seven. I picked up the phone and called Bella and Edward (who was still at her house) and yelled into the phone, "Isabella Marie Swan get your little human self over here PRONTO!" I hung up.

Bella arrived, with her own personal bodyguard, a few minutes later. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked meekly.

"Nope. But you will. So come on." I began to drag her to my room.

"Hi Bella!" Emmett's head popped out of the doorway, saving her.

"Hi!" She broke loose from me and ran to hug Emmett. "Save me from the wrath of the _Alice_," She whispered loudly. I chuckled.

"How was your sleep last night Bella?" I asked sarcastically.

"Fine. How was your sit?" She smiled sweetly.

"Ah, the usual. Emmett and Rose acting up, Jasper writhing in pain from their emotions, et cetera." I giggled.

"Ewww!! Too much information Alice!" Bella's face contorted as she pulled away from Emmett. "Yuck."

"Anyway come _on_," I pulled her upstairs. "I promise it's very important."

Edward tried to follow. "No," I said. "I need to talk to Bella."

I knew he would be listening to my thoughts, so I began singing one of Edward's most-hated songs. "High School" by Superchick.

_High school, could be,_

_A mini me, of the rest of society_

_There's always, a prom queen,_

_There'll always, always be sororities_

_And sadly, some will be,_

_Eternally, keeping score of the popularity,_

_And just cause, they all do,_

_Doesn't mean we have to act like we're in high school_

Yup. He groaned and pulled out of my head. "Alice!"

I shut my door and outlined my short vision to Bella. "Anyway when's the next time Edward's planning on taking you out to dinner?"

"Day after tomorrow," Bella replied apprehensively.

My mouth dropped. Only two days? "Then we're going shopping TODAY."

Before Bella could say anything she was seated in my porsche and we were off to Port Angeles.

I pulled outfits off the racks as soon as we walked in. "Alice, I'm not trying _that_ on!" She cried as I tossed a blue dress over her arm. There was nothing wrong with it! It was a spaghetti-strap and it wasn't too short or anything. But ok it was a little tight. "Yes you are."

I pointed towards the dressing room and she sighed and truged off. I had found a dark red headband and was trying it on in front of the mirror. "Alice?" Bella asked. I turned to see her standing behind me, wearing the dress I had picked out. "So what do you think? I still don't like it that much."

I considered it for a minute. "Nah, it's not..._you_ enough. Next" I waved my hand toward the stalls.

I returned to looking at myself. Yeah, red was Rosalie's color and all, but I liked this. It was really dark, not like that disgusting red that kills your eyes whenever you looked at it. This was more like _blood_ red. And it looked good with my dark hair. "Alice" Bella's annoyed voice called to me. "Just a sec" I gave my headband a little twist so it sat slightly farther back. There. Perfect. I turned around and was astonished at what I saw.

Bella was wearing a midnight blue, sparkly halter and black chiffon skirt. She wore black heels and a black headband, and blue bracelets. I was so surprised that I just stood there with my mouth open. "You like it?" Bella asked timidly.

"We're taking that" I said. "Now go get changed."

I pulled off the red headband and set it on the display. Bella came out a minute later with the clothes we wanted.

We went towards the cashier and I said, "Now we get to go to another store for a blue purse!!"

"No. I already have three blue purses I don't need another one."

I pouted. "Ok." The cashier took the clothes and Bella pulled out a credit card. But of course I was faster. I pulled out mine and passed it over the counter.

"No! you're not paying for my clothes!" Bella said firmly.

"Yes I am. I made you come I pay."

"Oh my gosh!" Bella's eyes bulged as she saw the price. "You can't pay for that!" She argued.

"Yes I can. Carlisle always gives me a lot on my card because of my spending habits."

"Spending habits. That what you want to call it? Ok. But I can't let you pay for that."

I sighed. This was getting nowhere. "Do you _want_ me to call Edward and let _him_ lecture you? Because believe me you don't want him doing it," I finished as we walked out of the store. It was true. Bella hated it when Edward, or anyone else, spent a lot of money on her.

But hey. We are the Cullens. We are famous for spending money.

So Bella had better get over it.

**Hello! It's me! No duh. Anyway so my whole EmmettxRose "how was your sit" idea came from my friend Amy. I think I've metioned her before...yah. I think I probably have. Anyway luv u Amy and luv you all who actually read my story!!**

**Alice013**


	10. Video Games

**Hello! It's the big one-oh! Chapter 10!! I must admit I'm very proud of myself...hey seriously I'm competing with you peeps who are mostly 16, 17. And some of you have actually said my story's good...so anyway I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it...they all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

Video Games

The day after I tortured Bella with shopping, it was sunny. Bad day for us. So once again I was stuck inside with my perverted siblings and spouse. Jasper and Emmett were, of course, plaing video games. What else.

Rosalie and I lounged on the couch, occaisionally calling out comments. "Whoo!! Go Emmett!" We shouted as Emmett's Ferarri (red of course) pulled past Jasper's prided Lotus. "Oh come on Jasper, you can't lose!"

"Just shut up Alice. Just shut up." Jasper leaned to the right, biting his lip. "C'mon. Turn. Turn Turn." He spoke to his car like it was alive.

"I'm surprised you guys haven't broken your controllers yet," commented Rosalie. I looked at the joystick on Jasper's controller and silently agreed. The door opened.

"Finally," Jasper groused. Emmett pulled past the finish line. "YES!! I WIN!!" He roared.

"Emmett that hurts! Be quiet!" Bella cried from the doorway, her hands over her ears. Edward stood behind her, smirking. "Emmett, please tone it down."

"Yes Esme," Emmett replied in a mocking voice.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen!" came a voice.

"Oops," he muttered. In a louder tone, "Yes Esme?"

"Don't you dare do that again!" Esme actually appeared at the doorway. "Be nice. Hello, Bella," her voice softened and she kissed Bella on the cheek. "Hi Esme."

"Good moring. Now, boys, please be nice, keep the language to a minimum, and include Bella." Esme walked off to finish whatever she had been doing.

Rosalie and I cracked up laughing. "What is it?" All three boys and Bella asked together.

"You--Esme--it was so funny watching Esme lecture you!" We said breathlessly, still laughing.

"Anyway does anyone else want to play with us?" Emmett asked.

"Nope," We all chorused.

"Ok then." As Emmett and Jasper began a new round, Edward sat down in Carlisle's chair and pulled Bella into his lap. He kissed her neck and whispered something. She giggled. "Ok ok Edward I came to watch the boys play!"

"Yeah, not to watch you and Bella make out," Emmett said, never taking his gaze off the screen. Edward hissed. I watched Bella sigh and lean her head back against his chest. "Chill out," she murmured.

"Do you say that like, once a day?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yep."

"WHAT THE HECK JASPER THAT WASN'T FAIR! YOU SO JUST CHEATED!" Emmett yelled.

"NO I DIDN'T!! THAT WAS PERFECTLY FAIR!" Jasper retorted.

"You came here to watch this?" Rosalie asked Bella with a wry look.

"Well at least we're 'toning down the language' " Emmett retorted.

"Yeah...about that...it probably won't last for two minutes." I snorted.

Of course I was right. The next moment Emmett's car cut Jasper's off and everything was back to normal. Bella looked shocked at some of the words they knew, much less were using.

"It's ok Bella, just don't repeat anything they say and you'll be all right," I teased.

"I sort of figured that out," Bella said.

"Ugh...I'm bored." Rosalie said. I had to agree, even Emmett and Jasper could get boring. Wave after wave of excitement rolled over us.

"Jasper! No fair! No making us like this!" Rosalie whined. I fought against the waves and shoved them back at Jasper.

"Ugh," he groaned.

"Ok the human's hungry," Bella said. "I'm gonna go make something to eat. Anyone coming with me?" She sounded amused.

"I am!" We all cried except Emmett and Jasper. They paused the game. "You're leaving us?"

"Oh yeah."

"Ugh!!" They resumed their game.

We followed Bella into the kitchen. "What do you want?" Edward asked. He perched her on the edge of the counter. I knew he wouldn't let her lift a finger to make her lunch. She knew it too. "Um...I don't really care."

We watched, amused, as Edward flew around the kitchen. In a few minutes he set a plate in front of her containing sauteed green beans, steak, and mashed potatoes. She began laughing. "A sandwich would have been fine!"

"Oh well. You have to say it before I start next time."

"Even if I did I'd get a triple-decker sub and three kinds of chips, knowing you." Of course she would. That was just how Edward was. He went above and beyond for a small meal for Bella.

Bella finished eating and we returned to the living room, where Emmett and Jasper were still engaged in their game. My mind drifted to the next night when Bella and Edward would go out. It would be perfect. And I would make sure of that.

Because I had a plan.

**Hi! Chapter 10...I decided that I would make a chapter with a day in the Cullen's normal life. Like it? And the next chapter...mwahahaha...evil Alice and her little plan...anyway hope you liked it and remember, REVIEW to make me go faster! Luv u all!**

**Alice013**


	11. Making Plans

**MWAHAHAHA!! The evil Alice is back with her little plan. Anyway before I get started we'll get the boring part over with: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. Everything belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. **

_Bella finished eating and we returned to the living room, where Emmett and Jasper were still engaged in their game. My mind drifted to the next night when Bella and Edward would go out. It would be perfect. And I would make sure of that._

_Because I had a plan._

Making Plans

"Jasper, I need to go shopping," I whined softly that night.

He sat up in bed. "Why? You have _lots_ of clothes. Lots. Why do you need more?"

"Rosalie come here," I said, bringing my voice up to a normal tone.

After about thirty seconds, she appeared at the doorway. "What do you want? You're sort of interrupting, ya know." Well seriously she did look like she wanted to be back in her room with Emmett. I was glad I wasn't Jasper. Having to deal with their emotions. Ugh.

I scowled. "What took you so long?"

"Well I assume you _wanted _me here dressed."

"Ew. Where's Emmett?"

Emmett stepped through the door. "Here."

"Ok," I said with a grin. "I called all of you guys here because guess what? Edward and Bella are going out tomorrow night. And I want to go shopping to get something to wear. Because we're going too. And-"

"And why couldn't you tell us about this some other time?" Rosalie interjected.

"Duh. Because Edward's not here. _Anyway_, like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, we are going too."

"Why?" asked Emmett, sounding half-bored and half-asleep. If he were human he would have anyway.

"Because we want to make sure everything's perfect. Anyway Rose, tomorrow you and I will go shopping. No one will think that that's wierd. Bella and Edward already have reservations, of course, but we don't. And anyway we want to be seated near them, near enough so we can see each other, but not right next to them. So anyway we'll go get reservations _and_ new clothes to go in." I paused for a breath.

"So...ok as long as it's us against Eddie it'll be all right," Emmett replied. Jasper agreed.

"Oh, and we're not going to the restaurant in a group. We'll need two reservations because we'll go as couples."

"And that matters...because?" Jasper asked.

Rose and I looked at each other and gave exaggerated sighs. "_Because._ In restaurants all two-person tables are at one side of the restaurant. Therefore we will be sitting near Edward and Bella."

"Ooooooooh," Jasper said. "Got it."

"Yeah really. How do girls know all this stuff?" Emmett asked complacently. Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

"Because they don't get it all hit out of them," Jasper chuckled. We all burst out laughing except Emmett, who was rubbing the back of his head ruefully.

"That wasn't supposed to hurt. You're a vampire. Now get over it," Rosalie snapped.

"Ok, you guys go back to bed and have fun. Just remember to block your thoughts. Now shoo. We'll talk in the morning." I pushed them out of the room and closed the door, then flopped down on the bed. Jasper pulled me up so my head was on the pillow. I looked over at him and smiled. "Love you Jazzy."

He pressed his lips to mine for a moment, then wrapped his arms around me. "Good night," I teased.

"Night."

The next moring finally came and I glanced at the clock. "It's seven. We can get up. Rose and I need to go shopping."

For a minute I thought he hadn't heard me. He satyed motionless and silent. I turned in his arms. " Jasper, wake up."

His eyes popped open and he smirked. "Go shopping."

I hopped out of the bed and went to my closet, rummaging through the clothes. I should get the best-shopper-and-biggest-wardrobe award. I only left poor 'lil Jazzy a miniscule section of the closet. He didn't care. He actually uses the dresser to keep some of his clothes in. I have to hang _everything_ up. I mean, they get those funny little wrinkle-marks even when you fold them.

I finally pulled out a blue camisole and a black tie-up shrug to go over it. And a black mini of course.

I dug out a black purse and heels and shoved them onto my feet, then -with my wonderful speed of course- transferred everthing from a deep yellow purse to that one.

"Rosalie! Come on!" I called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Are we taking the porsche or mine?" She asked.

"Mmm...yours."

Rose looked surprised. "Why?"

"Because. The BMW has more room for our stuff." I rolled my eyes.

"Ah. Good point. I agree."

We zoomed towards the outlet malls when I said "Wait! Go to the restaurant first. It's called Scorpion or something."

I was close anyway. It was "Scoporios".

We already got plenty of stares from people in the parking lot. Did I mention that Rosalie was wearing a _really_ tight, shimmery red top and black mini (like me)? And we looked like we had probably stolen the BMW. I mean, how many teens have a flashy red car and designer clothes?

None. Exactly my point.

We walked coolly into the restaurant and walked up to the clerk. "Excuse me," I said in a sweet voice. "Could we have two reservations for tonight?"

He stared at us like we had come from Mars. "Y-yes," he stammered. Then he seemed to gather himself a little bit. "How many people in each group?"

"Two."

"So you would like two reservations with two people in each?"

"Yes."

"What names should I put them under?"

I glanced at Rosalie. "One, Jasper Cullen."

Rosalie answered for herself. "And the other, Emmett Cullen."

He hastilly wrote them down. "Could I do aything else for you ladies?" He asked, still staring uncontrollably.

"No, thank you. By the way, did you know that staring's rude?" Rosalie answered without even a hint of a smile.

We swept out of the restaurant and got smoothly into the car. The clerk watched us from a window. His mouth dropped when he saw the fancy red car. We both held our composure until we were out of his sight. Then we burst out laughing. "Rosalie, how could you have said that? He may be there tonight!"

"Well you can always look."

"I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."

We laughed the rest of the way to the mall.

**Hi peeps! I finally updated my profile...I was bored so I got on gimp and made me another avatar...it's on my profile page for you slow people. Anyway for those of you who read the reviews;**

**Amy! Of course I knew it was you! I'm not that dumb! You've told me that before! I've actually gotten onto your fanfic because you use the same stupid password for everything!**

**Love you all, **

**Alice013**


	12. Shopping and Getting Ready

**Ok hello! It's really late so I really shouldn't be writing but I'll die if I don't. Anyway this is Chapter 12, so uh-oh (If you've read Midnighters) because 12 is not exactly a lucky number...Anyway I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. They are all creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**By the way, I don't like putting author's notes in the middle of chapters. I know it's annoying. So I'll say it here. In the first sentence I wrote "funner". I totally believe that funner should be a word!! "FUNNER" IS A WORD! Ok!**

Shopping and Getting Ready

I had to admit that shopping with Bella was more _exciting_ than with Rose, but, no offense to Bella, shopping with Rose was funner because Rose would try so many more things on with me. So sorry Bella, but this trip is definitely better than the one with you.

Rosalie and I entered the mall and walked into the first clothing store we saw. We of course pulled something off of every single rack. Unlike Bella had. We were getting some stares from men as well as women. That was the sort of thing that creeped Jasper out, when girls looked at us too. But not that we really cared or anything, we were used to it. We're Cullens.

Rosalie was flipping through a rack of really short red miniskirts and started complaining about having to work at human speed. "I can't find my size!" She whined. I smirked. The skirts were barely seven inches long.

"It wouldn't make any difference if you got a size smaller, they're so small anyway." I was disgusted.

"It wouldn't fit. Too small around the waist." She poked her tongue at me.

"Well you could get a size bigger. I'm sure Emmett would appreciate that. Horny humans. Oh wait," I grinned, "Jasper and Edward would appreciate it...disturbing thoughts and emotions...dang I'm sure Edward doesn't want to see that." I pretended be Edward and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Oh Rosalie. Go home. I'm seeing way too much of you in these perverted human minds." I imitated Edward's voice.

Rose cracked up laughing. "But wouldn't a size larger fall off?" We began laughing hysterically.

"Yeah. But would the human boys care? And hell Emmett wouldn't care."

We recovered and began to look in silence. "FOUND ONE!" Rosalie screamed, holding up a mini.

_Everyone_ turned to look at us now, but we hardly noticed as we pranced towards the dressing rooms.

Rosalie walked out wearing the long-sought for shiny red miniskirt and a black halter. I wore the same black halter she did, with a pair of tight, dark blue, almost black, pair of pencil jeans.

We burst out laughing when we saw each other's tops. "Did you plan that?" asked a breathless Rose.

"No! I promise I didn't look!" I was hysterical.

She looked my outfit up and down. "Dang. Alice go gothic." I just laughed even harder. When we sobered up, she turned, most likely to look at her back. "Dang. My butt looks good in this skirt," she said, half to herself.

"Think Emmett will like it?" I teased as we returned to our stalls to change.

"Yes I do. Very much so. Now let's not try the rest on, we'll just take them. We won't have a lot of time to do our hair otherwise." She led me toward the counter and we laid our purchases down. There was an enormous stack and we must have had at least twenty-five pieces each.

The girl at the counter, whose name I saw on her tag was "Lizzi", looked almost frightened at the mounds, but she faithfully rang up the clothes and managed to organize them into four bags.

The price would have sent Bella into a faint, but I nonchalantly handed Lizzi my card, as if I was used to this. And I was.

We picked up two bags each with such ease that the girl looked surprised. "Thank you for coming we hope to see you again soon."

I smiled and nodded, but when we got to the entrance of the store, we turned and high-fived each other, shouting, "This store has officially been Cullenized!"

Everyone turned to look at us again, and we walked out without even seeming to notice.

We sped home and the boys groaned when they saw are bags. "I thought you said you wanted to pick out something to wear tonight. And that was it."

"No!" we cried defensively. "We never said that would be it. We just got a few more stuff while we were at it."

"A few. Gotcha." Emmett smirked.

"Yes. Now leave us alone we're going to go get ready for tonight." I gave them a steely glare. "And I would advise you to do the same."

They took the hint.

Me and Rose retired to my enormous bathroom to do our hair and makeup. Rosalie immediately curled her hair and then begain applying large amounts of makeup. I didn't do that. I wasn't exactly as slattern as my sister...I made my short hair flare outwards in its usual simple style and had just applied black eyeshadow when Rose asked me what I was doing.

"Putting on makeup. Duh. Why?"

"Um...it's black. You're clothes are black, your hair is black, and your makeup is black."

"Yeah? So? You _did_ say 'Alice go gothic'. I took you literally."

"Too literally."

"Oh well. Shut up and finsh so we can go. Edward's rez is at eight and so are ours." I glanced at the clock. 7:49. Good. Eleven minutes.

"Come on we have to go." I impaitiently waited for her by the bathroom door.

"Oh fine." She walked out. "Let's go."

The boys were waiting downstairs for us. "_Dang_," I heard Emmett mutter.

"Come _on._ We can't be late. We'll take the porsche, you take the BMW." I dragged Jasper out the door.

The trip passed uneventfully, and Emmett and Rose kept right behind us.

We all four walked in together and Edward noticed us at once, and we heard him growl low from across the restaurant.

"Can I help you?" asked a man at the front. Rosalie and I shared a glance. Yup, she recognized him too. And I could tell he recognized us as well.

"Yes...Nathan." I read from his shirt.

"Already on a first-name basis? Wow, competition. Look out Jasper." Emmett muttered under his breath so only we could hear him. I rolled my eyes, and I could tell that it took a lot for Rose not to smack him.

"We have reservations," I said with a sweet smile. "Under Emmett and Jasper Cullen."

"Hmm...ah, yes. Please come sit down." He led us to tables and Emmett cursed under his breath.

We were seated right beside Edward and Bella.

"Dominance of Fate," I murmured to Jasper.

**Hello again! Really quick before I start lecturing you guys about reviewing, I wanted to say thanks to Amy, for whose middle name I used Lizzi (her name being Amy **_**Elizabeth**_**) and her brother Nathan. Ok no I didn't ask them if I could use their names but heck they'll get over it.**

**LECTURE TIME!! Ok I'm not happy with the review count!! Come on I know more of you read this story! When I get 15 I'll update again. At 30 I'll give you a good long chapter. And at 39 (lucky number) I'll give you the best and longest chapter I've ever written. But right now I just want 15 and I'll update again. LECTURE OVER!! So anyway...**

**Love! (And I know you love me too so don't say you don't)**

**Alice013**


	13. The Restaurant

**Wow. See I hadn't exactly planned for my thingy to take effect, and I always put out chapters as soon as I write them. So I don't have any already written to put up. So it's really early I just got up and checked my email, and I had two more reviews. So I really shouldn't count all of Amy's but I will anyway. So here goes and I'm really tired so sorry if there's lots of mistakes. I promise I'll fix them later. Anyway I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. They are all creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

_"Hmm...ah, yes. Please come sit down." He led us to tables and Emmett cursed under his breath._

_We were seated right beside Edward and Bella._

_"Dominance of Fate," I murmured to Jasper._

The Restaurant

Jasper and I sat down and watched as Emmett and Rosalie uncertainly looked from us to Edward and back. Then they sat down. We were all within a ten-foot radius of each other, so all conversations could be heard.

Bella was laughing her heart out, quietly, but she was so red and was turning purple that Edward tried to get her to stop. Her laughs eventually subsided, and, looking at Edward, she asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Mmm..just wanted to make sure your evening was perfect." I said sweetly.

"No kidding." Bella rolled her eyes and looked pointedly at Edward. "Did you know about this?"

"No, promise!"

Bella looked around curiously. "Then how did you pull it off? The whole mind-reading thing and all."

"Well let's put it this way. Edward was at _your_ house all day today, so he couldn't hear us from that range, and, in case he had had to come home for anything, we had our thoughts blocked anyway." I said smugly.

"Now..who's idea was this anyway? It was really well-planned, I have to say," Edward smiled.

"Actually it was mine!" I looked quite proud of myself. "And yes I..." I trailed off, seeing Edward's gaze boring into me. "What?"

"_Now_ I know who did it. But I should have guessed. _You_ made Bella go shopping, to pick out an outfit. _You _got her to tell you where we were going. And you got the time from her too." Edward looked sort of mad, yeah I guess we should have let him know about this beforehand, but still it was fun to surprise Edward. If surprise was the right word.

"Actually no. I learned that you were going out in a vision. Bella's wardrobe was hideous." I paused and smiled sweetly at Bella, and she gave a mock growl.

"And then, this morning, I saw _where_ you were going. So Rose and I went shopping. So anyway, right before we went to the mall, we stopped here and put in reservations. Now believe me, _that_ was a memorable experience." Rose and I grinned at each other.

Just then a waiter came up to Edward and Bella and asked them what they would like to drink.

"Oh shoot." _This_ part I forgot to plan out.

"Mmm...Coke please." Bella gave the waiter a charming smile.

"Just water, thank you." Edward wasn't smiling.

"And are you ready to order?" He directed the question to both of them, but kept his gaze on Bella.

"Ravioli, with extra sauce, please." Bella said sweetly. Dang, she was picking too many things up from me and Rose.

The waiter turned to us. "What would you like to drink?"

"Just water, please," I smiled coyly and a Edward and Jasper glanced at each other. Oops, I could tell that he was probably thinking some things he shouldn't.

"And for you?" He turned to Jasper.

"A coke please."

We all turned and stared at Jasper, amazed. He was brave. Disgusting human stuff.

"And are you ready to order?"

We hesitated. We hadn't even looked at the menus, but we knew we had to order something. "Um, could we have another minute?"

"Of course." He moved on to Rosalie and Emmett. "What would you like to drink?"

"Waters for both." Emmett was going to be really protective tonight.

"And are you ready to order?"

"Another minute, please." Rosalie said, looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

"Of-of course," he stuttered and walked off.

"You're getting _coke_?" We said together to Jasper.

"Well we can't all get water, and I remember liking it as a human, so." He shrugged.

"Ok. Anyway. Bella we need help! What are the four least disgusting human foods they have here?" We were desperate.

"You know, I don't really have to help you. You guys were the ones that messed this up anyway."

"Bellaaaaaa!"

"Ok. How about...wait! Do you want meat or not?"

"Um, let's all stick with meatless, ok?" I glanced at Jasper and Bella nodded.

"Ok. Emmett, get spaghetti without meatballs. Rose, you'll probably want to get a vegetarian ravioli. Mine has meat in it."

"Rosalie. It's Rosalie."

"Rosalie. Ok, Alice," Bella looked at me, "Just get a garden salad. You don't look like you have a big appetite." She smirked and looked over my tiny frame.

"All right. And Jasper," she looked down the menu again, "How about baked vegetable slices with cheese? That's about all there is here that's vegetarian."

"Ok." Emmett gave Bella a huge smile and the waiter came back with our drinks. "Are you ready to place your order?"

"Yes, please. I'll just have a garden salad." I pretended to study the menu. "With extra dressing." I smiled at him.

He wrote something down, the looked at Jasper. "And for you?"

"Baked vegetable slices and cheese."

"All right. Your orders will be out in a minute."

He turned to Rosalie and Emmett and began to question them likewise.

Jasper took a sip of his coke.

"How is it?" I asked quickly.

"Better than water, but still tastes funny. And its fizzing or something."

I took the glass from his hand. " Ew. It _is_ fizzy."

"But it tastes ok." Jasper pointed out.

"All right."

We all continued small talk at our tables until our food was brought out. I picked up my fork and pressed it into the lettuce. "Well, here goes nothing. We'll just have to spit it up later."

I put the fork into my mouth and everyone else watched. I swallowed it after a moment. "It's not that bad. It's almost tasteless anyway, of course, but it's like the coke. It's ok." Everyone began to eat as normally as possible.

Jasper made a face after a while. "I feel wierd."

"That's because you're eating human food. You'll have to choke it up later, then you'll be fine."

"Ok."

The waiter walked up and Jasper and Emmett asked if we could have our bills, giving him their credit cards. He was gone for a moment, then he brought them back to us. Jasper signed it, looking distracted. "I'll be right back," he murmured, heading for the restroom. When he came back he sighed in relief. "There was no one else in there so I coughed it all up. I couldn't stand it any longer."

I grinned. "The more you do this, the more you'll get used to it."

We stood up to leave and pulled Emmett and Rosalie up with us. "Let's give Edward and Bella a minute."

We got lots of stares as we passed through the restaurant. Of course.

I sighed as we got into the car, and tossed Jasper the keys. "Dang. I could go to sleep right now. After I cough this all up anyway."

He chuckled and we sped home.

**Now, hello! Fifteen reviews! Yay! Anyway good for you guys! And good for me!**

**Alice013**


	14. Coughing It Up and the Letters

**Ok, right now, all suggestions are open. I have no idea what to do from now on. So I'm just going to put a bunch of stuff that needs to get put in together and call it a chapter. Anyway I do not own Twilight or anything in it. It is a creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

Coughing It Up and The Letters

I sighed with happiness as I flopped down on the bed. The evening had been perfect, and Edward and Bella had a pretty good night out. Of course they probably would have been much happier if I hadn't butted in and brought the rest of the coven to the restaurant. But it had worked out ok.

Jasper smiled and shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it on top of me. "Everything turned out like it was supposed to do. Except for the food part." He grinned wryly and patted his stomach. "And-"

"And speaking of which I should go cough it up right now," I said before he could comment anymore. I flashed past him to the bathroom and found Rosalie leaning over the toilet, spewing undigested food.

"Yuck. Move over. I'm sick just watching you." I grimanced and she stood up and wiped her mouth.

"Go ahead." She motioned toward the toilet. "It's all yours."

"What about Emmett? He ate more than any of us."

"Emmett's barfing it up in the woods," she said nonchalantly.

"Ew. I hope he does it somewhere where we won't step on it." I didn't even attempt to hide my disgust.

Rose laughed and disappeared.

"Oh my gosh, what are you doing?" Bella asked from the doorway.

"That," I pointed at the toilet, "is mine and Rosalie's dinners. And I have never in my whole existence tasted anything more disgusting."

Edward appeared at the bathroom doorway as I flushed the toilet. "My turn. Get out."

Now Bella looked even more disgusted than I had.

"Ok I'm going to be in your room...yeah...see you in a minute." She fled to Edward's room and I laughed and resumed my earlier position on my bed.

"Kids! Get down here right now! Where have you been?" Esme's voice rang out. We were downstairs and in the living room instantly.

"Where have you been?" she repeated.

"Out to eat."

Esme raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Why else would we all be upstairs, or outside in my case, barfing up disgusting human food?" Emmett shuddered.

"Hey it's not disgusting!" Bella protested from Edward's lap. "You guys just have a really bad sense of taste."

"No arguing. But next time _please_ tell us if you're going somewhere. You scared me." Esme looked at us sternly.

"Yes Esme." We couldn't help but think how much she acted like a human mother sometimes.

"Ok. Now-"

"Oh come on. You can't make us go to bed!" Emmett cut her off. He gave her a puppydog face and was on his knees in front of her.

Rosalie reached forward and smacked him in the back of his head, hard.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head ruefully.

"Now. Like I was saying," Esme said, "I want you to either take Bella home, or call Charlie and tell him that she's staying here with Alice. Which one?"

Everyone looked at Bella. "Well," she hesitated. Edward pulled her close. "I'll stay."

Edward gave her a chaste kiss. "Call Charlie." He tossed me the phone.

" 'Kay." I dialed Charlie's number and muttered, "A little excitement wouldn't hurt, Jasper." He threw me happiness, excitement and giddiness. "Not that much."

"Hello?" Charlie picked up the phone.

"Hi Charlie! It's Alice! Bella's spending the night! Is that ok?" I got out.

"I suppose...but..." I could tell Charlie still didn't like the idea that we weren't exactly human.

"I promise we'll take care of her."

"Ok. Bye Alice." He hung up.

"Guess he don't like the idea that we aren't his species." I tossed the phone back to Edward.

"_Doesn't_, Alice, not_ don't._ And anyway do not throw things in the house." Esme glared first at Edward, then me. If looks could kill, Esme would have killed us all by now. "Is that clear?"

"Yes Esme," We said respectfully.

"Now go. I've got some work to do."

We all rushed up to our rooms. I heard Bella explode with laughter and Edward asking what was wrong.

"I--Esme--she's--she's just like a human mother! And--it's just so funny--watching her--lecture you!" Bella got out between convulsions of laughter.

Edward chuckled. "Well you should see her when _you're_ not around. She was going easy on us because you were there. She forgot to hide that little thought."

I turned to where Jasper had been. "Where'd you go?" I looked around the room.

"In the bathroom. What is all this stuff?" I walked in and he was holding up some of the new bottles of makeup from the cabinet.

"Duh. Makeup. what else?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well just wondering. You have a lot, so..." Jasper shoved the bottles back into the cabinet and shut the door. "Just wondering," he finished.

"Well most of it's for when we play with Bella. 'Cause she doesn't bring makeup and stuff. So we help." I flashed him a bright smile.

"Ok! I just wanted to know what's cluttering up my bathroom," he muttered.

"Ok well apparently my stuff is. And it's _our _bathroom. Got a problem with that?" I glared at him.

"Jasper! Alice! Come here for a minute!" called Carlisle.

"What!" We dashed downstairs.

A box was sitting on the table.

"Oh my gosh! They came!" I squealed, looking into the box.

"What came?" asked Jasper cautiously.

I held up a silver _S_. "The letters! For our wall!"

"Oh my gosh. You actually got them?" Jasper groaned.

"Yup!"

By then the rest of the family was downstairs, having been alerted by our squealing.

"What is it?" asked Bella groggily, rubbing her eyes.

I held up an _S_ in one hand and a _t_ in the other.

"Oh my gosh. You actually got them?"

"You sound like Jasper," I retorted. "I'm putting 'em up. Wanna help?"

"Ok, look, pixie. I'm supposed to be _asleep_ right now, and a hammer won't help me get to sleep any better."

We all looked at her incredously, even Edward. "We don't need a hammer!" We said together.

"Watch." Emmett picked Bella up and ran her to my room and Edward carried the box up. "Now look."

Emmett pressed a sharp nail into the wall and hung the _S_ on it. "See? We don't need a hammer."

Bella watched, amazed, as we put all the letters up quickly and silently. "Stupid psychic pixie..." hung neatly on one wall, and "Moody maniac" hung on the other.

"There! All done!" We all stood back and looked at it.

"Well Bella needs to get to bed or Charlie will never let her stay over again." Esme smiled. "Good night."

"Night Esme." Edward picked Bella up and carried her to his room, and Emmett and Rose disappeared to theirs, leaving me and Jasper alone.

"Like it?" I smiled.

"Not really, actually, but it's ok." Jasper grimanced.

"Oh well. It's up and you can't do anything about it."

**Ok so I'm sort of tired and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but my mom hasn't let me on the computer. She says I'm on too much. But anyway hope you liked it and review please!!**

**Alice013**


	15. Jasper!

**Ok, Ello! I'm reaally bored right now and I want something new to read...so if any of you have some suggestions of good books (other than Twilight) that I could read, then I would be very grateful. Anyway I do not own Twilight or any of the peeps in it. They are all creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

Jasper!!

I lay on my bed that night at about 2 a.m. and Jasper was doing something in the bathroom. I could see light shining from beneath the door.

"You're making enough noise to wake the dead, Jazzy. Not to mention Bella. She's here. What the heck are you doing anyway?"

"Trying to arrange your stuff. It's all over the place and I'm trying to get it back into three cabinets instead of all over everywhere," Jasper's voice sounded strained.

"Are you ok? Want some help?" I was worried. His voice was tighter than usual.

"Nah. Emmett and Rose are just sort of-" Jasper was suddenly cut off by:

"EMMETT! ROSALIE!! CUT IT OUT!!" Edward's voice came from across the hall.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Bella's voice came faintly.

"Nothing, my siblings are being pervs right now. Go back to sleep." Edward sighed.

"WE'RE MARRIED YOU IDIOT!" Rosalie retorted.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU'D BE JUST AS BAD IF YOU WOULD JUST--" Emmett began.

"SAVE IT, EMMETT!!" Edward interrupted.

"WELL-"

"Shut up Emmett. Your favorite little human is attempting to sleep." Bella said tiredly.

"K. Night Bella." Emmett called cheerfully.

Jasper was still messing around in the bathroom.

"What the heck Jasper. Just come on and get in bed. You can do this later."

"Ok." He stepped out of the bathroom and I burst out laughing.

His whole face was covered in makeup. His face was tinted an awkward pink. WAY too much blush. He had light pink lipstick. And to top it all off, he wore my sparkly purple eyeshadow and mascara.

I was convulsing and gasping for an unneeded breath. Everyone, even Bella, was in our room by now, and we were all laughing so hard. Jasper fluttered his eyelashes and grinned. "May I be one of your bridesmaids too, Bella?" he asked innocently.

Edward had to sit Bella up and hold her shoulders straight so she could breathe. Once she had taken a few deep breaths, she collapsed against him, shaking with laughter.

"Oh, Bella," I said with a smile after we all finished laughing, "That reminds me! We need to work on wedding plans!!"

Bella hid her face in Edward's chest. She still got flushed and embarrassed when we talked about her getting married. Edward pulled her head up to his and kissed her, not letting go until I yanked her away from him. Then she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Come on, Bella. We have to work on wedding plans!" I cried.

"Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen." Esme appeared in the doorway in her nightdress. "It is two thirty in the morning, if I remember correctly. And Bella should have been in bed _hours_ ago."

"Hey, _I'm _not the one who woke her up. Edward is," I protested.

"Yes, I--" Esme stopped and noticed Jasper for the first time. We could all tell that she was still angry but Jasper shouted, "You're trying not to laugh!! I can tell!"

Esme gave up and began to laugh."All right. But," she said sternly, "I heard _everything _that was being said. And Emmett. It is _very_ rude to imply such things. I don't want to hear such a thing again. Edward and Bella are doing a lot better than _some _people I know. And no crude language when your mother is around." She gave him a look.

"Sorry Esme," he muttered.

"Now I want you all to go to bed. All right? Not another sound until five. Good night."

"Good night." We all said dutifully, but Emmett then said, "Good morning!"

Esme rolled her eyes and shut the door behind us.

Jasper went into the bathroom to wash his face off, and my siblings lingered in our room. Jasper came out a minute later and said, "Alice! I can't get the stuff off!"

I sighed. "Come show me what you put on." Rosalie and I followed him into the bathroom and he held up several cases and bottles.

Rosalie began to laugh, quietly. "Oh my gosh! He used waterproof long-lasting eyeshadow _and_ mascara! That will _not_ come off for a long time!" I laughed with her and looked at Jasper's shocked expression while I laughed.

Bella came in. "Don't let them tease you." She reached into the cabinet and pulled out makeup remover. "Just use a lot of this stuff and it'll come off." She tossed it to my poor husband.

"Bella! Why'd you have to tell him?!" I whined.

"Because. It's mean not to tell him. And heck. What else are sisters for? Now I'm going to go to bed before Esme whips me."

"K. Night Bella."

Emmett caught Rosalie up and pulled her to their room.

Edward and Bella looked at each other and I could have been postitive they were having a mental conversation. Then he swept her up in his arms and carried her to their room. I really felt sorry for Bella...we always kept her up way too late. Oh well, soon enough It'd be ok. Bella would be one of us and no more sleep would be needed! Poor little Eddie. He would miss watching her sleep. Well too bad for him.

Jasper came out of the bathroom and his face was closer to its normal color. Closer. But still, I saw traces of purple across his eyelids. I giggled at his expression. "Hey, you're the one who put on my makeup anyway."

He grunted in response. I lay down under the covers and pulled them down beside me for him. He lay down beside me and I wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a kiss. "Good night." I snuggled father under the covers and closed my eyes, sighing. In a few hours, I would get Bella up to work on wedding plans.

I heard something coming from Bella's room. Carefully shielding my thoughts, I looked at Jasper and pointed towards Edward's room.

He nodded, and I swept out of the room silently. I stopped at Edward's closed door and looked in through the keyhole. Bella was hitting Edward with a pillow and laughing. I wondered what he had done, when suddenly the pillow was gone from Bella's hand and Edward held it out of her reach. She grabbed for it and he moved it away teasingly. So Bella resorted to begging. She crossed her arms and pouted. Edward laughed and pressed his lips up to hers. She immediately melted and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away seconds later and she sucked in a deep breath, dropping her head forward against his chest.

I silently went back to our room and whispered to Jasper what had happened.

"I hope she doesn't do that at the wedding," he murmured back. I laughed softly. Wedding plans would begin soon.

**I want to thank **_**liveinthetwilight**_** for her little help...I accidently posted Ch. 13 again at first instead of Ch. 14 like I was supposed to, and she caught it for me. She demanded tribute for helping me (lol check the reviews. Amy, you're VERY rude, btw, just to let you know) and so I put it here. Also great thanks to **_**GivenPeace13**_** for her help with this chapter. She came up with the whole makeup idea. And I came up with the rest :) . Well R&R!!**

**Hope you liked,**

**Alice013**


	16. Video Games Again?

**Hi peeps!! Ok apparantly some of you are confused about how Alice can ''watch'' people. Like Charlie and Bella on the way to La Push. Well let's look at it this way: Alice can see the future, right? So technically the future is defined as, "the time after now". So couldn't the future be like, in three seconds? So by that she can ''watch'' people. **

**I hope that clears up the whole question. Anyway I do not own Twilight or anyone in it. They are all creations of the wonderful Stepheie Meyer.**

Video Games Again?

"But Edward, I wanna take Bella back to her house!" I whined. "We have to start working on wedding plans! Bella remiminded me last night!"

"Um, Alice? We still haven't exactly asked Charlie yet, so..." Edward looked at me uncomfortably.

I gave an exaggerated sigh. "Bella, come here!" I called, exasperated.

Bella ran down the stairs. "What?"

"You haven't told Charlie yet?"

She blanched. "Excuse me?"

"You haven't told Charlie that you and Edward are getting married yet?"

"Um...not exactly. Why?"

I sighed and hit my forehead against the table. "Be-lla. We can't do wedding plans till you tell him. You HAVE to tell Charlie sometime today."

Bella squirmed. "Alice, will you at least tell us how he reacts? It would be so helpful..."

"Too bad. I'm not going to help you out that way. You'll have to find out for yourself."

She sighed. "Fine then. We'll tell him tonight."

"Good." I narrowed my eyes. "I'll be watching you."

She looked at me, defeated. "Fine. Edward?" She turned to him and grabbed the Volvo keys. "Let's go home."

Edward took the keys from her hand gently but firmly.

"Let's go."

I sighed. We had to start soon. And I couldn't wait till Bella saw her wedding dress! It was amazing. And it would look perfect on her. I wandered into the living room to find my siblings.

"Jasper, do you guys always have to be playing video games? I whined.

"Because we have so many we always have a selection to choose from." He gestured to the rows of cases on the wall. "Why? Do you want to do something else?" He paused the game, apparantly at a bad time for Emmett, who groaned loudly.

"No. I just wish Bella would just tell Charlie that she and Edward are getting married! Then we could start on the wedding plans already."

Emmett's mouth dropped. "You mean they _still_ haven't told him? I thought they did, like, _months_ ago!"

"Well I can see them getting married and everything, but they haven't told Charlie yet, apparantly. It makes me so mad. There's so much to do!"

Everyone looked at each other, then back at me, and then began to laugh.

"What is so funny about this?" I asked impatiently.

"Only you, Alice," Jasper laughed. "It makes me so mad. There's so much to do!" He mimicked me.

Rosalie rolled off the sofa she was laughing so hard, and Emmett caught her, laughing too.

I hissed and pounced at Jasper. He fell over, surprised. "Sorry, didn't think you'd take it so hard! I didn't mean for you to get mad! But watching you..." he cracked up again, rolling over.

I sighed and frowned. "I'm going to go read or something. I'm bored of waiting."

"K. Sure you don't want to play with us?" Jasper pouted.

"Well..."

"Please?"

"Fine. One game," I said.

"Yay!" Jasper smiled. "Emmett has the other controller."

I pretended to be confused. "What? I was going to play with Emmett." I snatched the controller from Jasper's hand and plopped down on the couch, then turned to Emmett with a smile. "So what are we playing?"

He smiled evilly. "Jet Set Radio Future." Great. Skating.

I pretended to pout but gave Rosalie a sly smile. We practiced a lot of games while the boys were hunting so that if we ever played, we would actually have a chance of winning. If I could beat Emmett at anything, it would be this.

"Good luck Emmie," Rosalie said.

"I get Combo!" he said.

"Fine. I don't care. I like Rhyth the best."

He looked at me curiously. "Ok, let's race. I'll let you pick a level."

I smiled. "That thingy that looks like a sewer." I knew from practice that you could grind that entire level. And that was Rhyth's strongest point.

I immediately began to grind the sewer pipes as soon as the level started.

I picked up a yellow circle that gave you something and shot a bomb at Emmett. He fell over for a moment and I sped past him. I could play the entire level by heart, I knew it so well. It was my favorite one.

"Hey! You've played this before haven't you?" He threw a bomb at me.

I fell but was already so far ahead that I got back up and still won.

"OH YEAH!" I threw the controller up and high-fived Rosalie. The controller hit the couch by Jasper.

"You two can both play, can't you?" Jasper affirmed. "You should play more. Emmett gets boring sometimes."

"Oh thanks," Emmett pouted.

I hugged him. He was such a cute little teddy bear sometimes. "Don't worry. Some of us still love you."

"Thanks Ali." He kissed my spiky head.

"Do you want to see what Charlie's gonna say?" Jasper asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah!" I squealed.

_Bella and Edward sat in_...

**Ello! It's me! Lol I love writing fanfics. Even if you don't love reading them. But then again you wouldn't be reading this if you didn't like the story now would you? Anyway I'm going to give the chapters their respective titles. **

**Love you all (and you love me too),**

**Alice013**


	17. Hey Charlie? We're Engaged!

**Ello peeps! Lol reviews have come so close I almost have 27! Just three more and that's it! So this chapter starts out when (at the end of Ch. 16) when Emmett tells Alice to look at Bella and Edward telling Charlie about their engagement. I'm going to use the thing (how Alice can "watch" things a few minutes/seconds in advance.**

**PLEASE READ THIS! IN THIS CHAPTER, THE VISION WILL BE IN REGULAR PRINT AND THE NON-VISION PART WILL BE IN ITALICS. THAT WILL MAKE IT EASIER TO READ.**

**I do not own Twilight or the peeps in it. They are all creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

Hey Charlie, Guess What?

Bella and Edward sat in the Volvo in Bella's driveway. Charlie's cruiser wasn't there, so Charlie must not have been home yet. "Are you sure you're ready to tell Charlie?" Edward asked softly, taking her face in is hands.

"Do we have a choice? Alice'll kill us if we don't tell him today." She laughed softly.

_I rolled my eyes. Bella was so melodramatic_.

"We don't have to tell her. We don't have to let her know that we didn't tell!" Edward exclaimed. "We're not going to do something just because my sister tells us to. We don't have to tell Charlie until you're ready. I don't want you to feel pressured into telling him."

"Well, there's just one reason...I wouldn't mind telling him if it was just a matter of facing his wrath." She gave him a twisted smile. "But since he knows..." She trailed off.

"But since he knows I'm not human he'll use that against us." Edward finished for her.

Bella nodded, her eyes cast downward.

"Bella." He sighed. Then he abruptly changed the subject. "Let's get inside." He slid out of the car and was over and opening her door in a split second. Bella slowly began to get out until Edward picked her up, and, shutting the door of his precious car with his foot, he carried her into the house. Edward sat down on the couch in the living room and pulled Bella into his lap.

"So. Are we telling him today? We don't have to if you don't want to," Edward repeated. Bella pressed her face into his chest and breathed in deeply.

"Bella, we don't have a lot of time. If you want to, I can watch his mind to see if he gets too angry."

"Don't. Let's both watch it together. We'll tell him and see how he takes it."

"All right. But if we tell him you have to wear this now, no matter if you want to or not." Edward pulled a black velvet jewelry case out of his pocket and opened it. His mother's ring, which he had previously shown to Bella, sparkled in the light.

Bella held out her hand and Edward put the ring on her first finger. She stroked the ring with her thumb and brought her mouth up to Edward's to kiss him.

The door opened. "Hey Bells!" Charlie called. "Where are you?"

Bella stood reluctantly. "In the living room. I'll be there in a minute."

Edward stood with Bella, and they walked hand in hand into the kitchen. Charlie didn't look surprised to see Edward.

_Of course. He had seen the Volvo in the driveway._

Charlie looked from one to the other. "Hey Edward." He said uncomfortably.

Bella took a deep breath. "Dad? We have something to tell you."

He looked suspicious. "Yes?"

"Charlie...Edward and I are engaged." Her grip on Edward's hand tightened considerably.

Charlie had thought he had been prepared for anything. His mouth dropped open. "Bella!"

Bella looked happier, and calmer too, now that she had spoken the words. "Yes?"

"Bella, he--you--you--he's not even human, Bella!" Charlie looked outraged.

"I know."

Charlie's eyes finally flickered down to Bella's hand and widened when he saw the ring.

"Chief Swan?" Edward finally spoke. "I love Bella. I want her to be happy just as much as you do. I wanted her to have a normal life. As a human. And have a human life and human experiences. That was why I left. I left her because I loved her. But what she has gone through, and experienced, has changed her life forever. Because she won't be able to let go of everything she now knows." Edward had his arm around Bella and now pulled her close protectively.

"Edward. Before anything else is said, I want to know something. Before we go any farther, I want to know. What are you?"

"I can't tell. I don't have permission. But I can ask Carlisle. Do you want me to call him right now?"

"If he's not busy, then yes." Charlie had hardened into a statue.

Bella pulled Edward's cell phone from his pocket and handed it to him. Edward sat down at the table across from Charlie and pulled Bella down next to him.

He spoke at a normal speed so Charlie and Bella could hear. "Hi Carlisle. I know you're busy but this'll just take a second. Charlie wants to know. Can I tell him?"

"You have to use your own judgement, Edward. You understand what that means. You could get Jasper come help you if you want. But as far as I'm concerned, yes." Carlisle said.

_Well even I understood that. Edward had to read Charlie's mind to see if he meant to reveal the secret. If his mind was hard to read then Jasper could help figure out if he was going to commit treason... _

"Thanks Carlisle. I think I'm going to tell him. He sort of deserves to know." Edward said decicively.

"Good luck. I assume you're telling him because you told him about you and Bella?"

"Yeah."

"All right. I'll leave you to that then. Bye. And bye Bella," Carlisle added a little louder.

"Bye Carlisle," Edward and Bella said together.

"Charlie?" Edward asked tenatively.

"So? Will you tell me now?" Charlie asked.

"Are you sure you want to know? Believe me you would be much happier not knowing." Bella suggested.

"I want to know. It's already driven me crazy trying to figure it out."

Bella looked up at Edward. He took a deep breath and let it back out. "Vampires" floated through the air.

Charlie blinked and nearly fell out of his chair. "Bella!" he breathed.

"Charlie." Bella rolled her eyes. "I told you they were dangerous. But I'm still in one piece. And I still contain most of my blood. The parts I lost I lost by falling and bleeding. But I'm fine."

"But...but...he's killed people, Bella! Every day, they must..." Charlie trailed off.

"Charlie." Bella sighed. "They're vegetarians. They don't take human blood. Just animals."

"Great," Charlie said sarcastically. "That helps. Now who exactly was this enemy that you and the Quileutes united against?"

"Mmm...non-vegetarian vampires." Bella said. "And they kind of wanted to eat me."

Charlie gasped. "What happened to them?"

"The Cullens and Quileutes killed them."

"Um...can I ask a quick question or two?" Charlie asked, still backing away slowly.

"Sure." Edward said.

"How are you not dead yet? Like from the sun?"

Bella giggled. "Myth."

Charlie continued to slowly back away.

Bella sighed, exasperated. "You'll be out of hearing range soon, Charlie. If you're really that afraid of Edward, look." She moved over to Edward's lap and put his head against her chest, over her heart. She looked up at Charlie with pleading eyes. "You've been around the Cullens so much, Charlie. How is it that you're so afraid of them now? How do you think Carlisle works at the hospital? They've learned to resist."

Edward pulled his head up and kissed her neck while Charlie slowly sat back down. He shuddered after a moment.

"What?" asked Bella, curious.

"I'm just wondering what the Quileutes are."

Edward chuckled."Don't worry. Like Jacob said, what they are is a heck of a lot better than what we are."

"Good." Charlie grimanced. "I couldn't think of anything worse than a vampire."

"Oh thanks," Edward said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but," Charlie shook his head. "Bella, I don't want you to see Edward anymore. I don't like this. It's dangerous."

_Curse you Charlie! I thought._

"Charlie!" Bella cried, throwing her arms around Edward, "I'll die without him! You know that just as well as anyone! You can't do that!"

"I can, and I just did, Bella," Charlie said coldly. "I don't want Jacob around, either, until I learn that he's safe. Go upstairs for know." He rubbed his face with his hands. "I need to think about this for a while."

Bella clung to Edward and he carried her upstairs and laid her on her bed. "I'm not doing that! I'm not going to live without you!" She sobbed.

"Bella, Bella." Edward held her against his chest. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen. But I didn't know Charlie would react like this. But he's just trying to protect you, Bella. Just like I am. I'm going to take the Volvo home. I'll be back in less than an hour. I want to give Charlie a while to talk to you. He wants to tell you a few things. So just hold up till I get back, ok? Love you." He kissed her head.

Bella hugged him and he went out and shut the door, and, sighing, glided to the front door. "Bye Charlie."

Charlie looked up, startled, and muttered something amounting to good-bye.

Edward shut the door softly and...

_I pulled out of my vision. Edward would be home in about ten minutes. I felt so sorry for him and Bella. But I was sure everything would work out ok._

**Ello! Lol don't you feel so sorry for Bella and Edward? Yay for me! We've almost hit 30 reviews, so I'm going to use this as my 30-review long chapter update. Yay!! And if some of you were confused with the text for this chapter, I put a note at the beginning: the visions are NOT in italics.**

**Love and hope you liked!**

**Alice013**


	18. Oh No, Not Them Again

**Ok, so I'm making the chapters normal again. (Visions in italics.) **

**BREAKING DAWN COMES OUT TOMORROW!! I can't read it untill school starts back though, because my mom doesn't exactly know that I've read Twilight...so I have to borrow it from Aimzy...but I can't wait!!**

**School starts back in two weeks!! I won't be updating as much of course, only once or twice a week. But I'll try to make the chappies really good and fairly longish. I do not own Twilight or anything in it. They are all creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

Oh No. Not Again.

Edward walked in the door about ten minutes later, silent and looking defeated. I hugged him and said softly with my mind said, "_I'm so sorry._"

He hugged me tightly to him and kissed my spiky head. "You saw?"

I nodded. "Charlie said she couldn't _see_ you. So could we blindfold her?" I asked lightly.

He laughed. "We could try it. But I don't think Charlie would appreciate it."

"Good point." I wrinkled my nose, thinking of his reaction.

"Are you going to try to see their conversation?" He asked suddenly.

I grinned and stared off into space...

_Bella sat on her bed with her head in her hands for a few more minutes. Charlie knocked lightly on the door to make sure she wasn't asleep, then walked in tenatively. "Bells, I'm sorry, but-"_

_Bella cut him off. "No. Don't. Nice reaction you had there."_

_"Well what did you do when you first learned it?" He protested._

_"I sat there and let Jake finish talking." She retorted._

_"Bella, tell me, how did you learn it?"_

_"Jake told me one of the first times we went to La Push. I had seen the Cullens at school, and thought they were a little strange, but more than that, do you remember one of my first days at Forks High, I nearly got run over? Well I wouldn't be here right now talking to you if not for Edward. He was a good twenty yards away and suddenly he was right there, and he pushed me out of the way, and I a dent in Tyler's van from his shoulder. Edward lied and said he had been right there the whole time, but I knew that he wasn't."_

_"But why did Jacob tell you? I thought you said it was against the treaty to tell anyone." Charlie was clearly confused._

_"Because. First: I pretended to flirt with him. Secondly: The treaty wasn't intact then. Thirdly: He didn't believe it himself. Fourth: He wasn't what he is now." _

_Charlie sighed. "Bells, I'm sorry, I just can't let you around Edward. It's too dangerous. And anyway-"_

_"It's more dangerous when he's NOT around, Charlie. And you can't keep me away from him. You can't lock me up in my room."_

_Charlie raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"_

_"Because he could break down the door. Easily."_

Edward chuckled at this. "Right."

_"Bella, I'm sorry, but I want to think about this some. Get some sleep and we'll talk more in the morning. Good night."_

_" 'K. I'll go to bed in a little while." Bella raised the window and sat down by it, searching the darkness._

_"Good night Bells." Charlie left._

"I'm going to go to Bella's now." Edward told me.

"K. Have fun." I resumed my focus on Bella.

_Bella kneeled by the window, looking for any sign of Edward. Suddenly he popped up beside her and she stifled a scream. Edward leaned in and kissed her. "Sorry love. I didn't mean to scare you."_

_"It's ok," She whispered. "Did you see that?"_

_"Alice watched it and I watched her mind, so yes."_

_"What did you think?"_

_"Well apparantly I'm going to break your door down."_

_Bella laughed softly, and tried not to yawn. _

_"Bed time for the human. I'm going home tonight, all right? I want to talk to Carlisle. So I probably won't see you until tomorrow night."_

_"No, Charlie's probably going to go to La Push to talk to the pack. You could come then," she said hopefully._

_"We'll see. I..._

I let their voices fade from my conciousness as I felt Jasper's arms wrap around me. "Whatcha looking at?"

"Bella and Edward."

I walked up the stairs and Jasper followed me and we lay down in our bed. I sighed and turned to press my cold body against his. "Love you," I whispered.

"Love you too."

--

The next morning I yawned and walked downstairs, passing Carlisle's study on the way. Edward was still in there talking to him earnestly about something.

The doorbell rang and I thought, who could be here so early?

I checked my vision and gasped, just as Esme opened the door.

Aro Volturi stood on the threshold smiling.

Edward and Carlisle had noted their presence and Edward hissed angrily, "Why didn't you see them?"

"It must have been a quick decision. They know about my power remember?" I muttered back.

"Aro! How nice to see you. Do come in," Esme smiled, always hospitable. "You too Marcus, Caius."

Thankfully Jane wasn't here.

"Why Aro, did everyone else stay in Volterra?" I asked innocently.

"Ah, yes, I'm afraid so. But someone must stay and hold down our place."

"Aro!" Carlisle exclaimed, pulling his old friend into a hug. "It's been awhile since we've seen you!"

"Yes, I'm sorry to say. It's been too long. But, I came to check on Bella," he said once everyone was seated in the living room. "Does she happen to be here at the moment?"

"No, she's at home." Carlisle answered.

"Why, and Edward isn't with her?" Aro teased.

"Charlie recently banned Bella from seeing Edward. Recently being yesterday," I helped.

"I would very much like to see her. I can only expect that she is still human?" Aro sighed.

"Yes. I can go get her now if you would like." Edward stood.

"That's alright. Alice, would you go get Bella for me?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "Sure."

"Oh, and Alice?" Aro said, "Twenty minutes. I'm timing you. Starting now."

I rushed to my porsche and was to Bella's in less than five minutes. And with our luck of course Charlie was home. I burst in the door without bothering to knock. "Bella! I exclaimed. She had just put lunch on the table and was sitting down with Charlie. She took a bite of her sandwich and smiled.

"What is it Alice?"

"The Volturi are here. We have fifteen more minutes to get you to our house."

Bella gasped and dropped her sandwich. She stood quickly and grabbed her keys.

"You've got to be kidding me," I snorted. "It'll take too long in that thing. I brought the porsche, come on."

"Wait. Wherever you're going, I'm going too!" Charlie said.

"Come on then," I said while going out the door.

We squeezed into the porsche and I took off.

"Alice! What are you doing? We're going to crash!"

Bella laughed. "That's what I said first too. Don't worry, you get used to it." Then she turned sadder. "They came to check me didn't they?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "But good news. Jane isn't here!"

Bella gaped. "They left her in Volterra?"

"Well only Aro and Marcus and Caius came, so it should be ok." I had completely forgotten Charlie's presence and so had Bella, until he demanded, "What are the Volturi? Who is Aro?"

I parked in front of the house. "You'll find out soon enough."

Aro opened the front door. "Bella!" he greeted her with a hug. "What have you been up to?"

"Not much."

"Ah. Well, we have a lot to talk about." I saw his meaning.

Aro looked aroung Bella to Charlie, who was watching Aro warily. He turned back to me. "Who is this?"

"Aro, this is my dad, Charlie. Can we go inside? It's warm out here."

We went straight back into the living room and Bella hugged Edward tightly, then looked up. "Hello Marcus, Caius."

They nodded in greeting while Bella turned to Esme. "Can we eat something? We were about to start lunch when the pixie interrupted us."

"Of course, Bella." Esme gave her and Charlie a motherly smile. "Come with me, both of you." She led the way into the kitchen.

"Alice! Why did you bring Charlie?" Carlisle demanded.

"He wouldn't let us go until I agreed to let him him come!"

Aro sighed. "Does this human know too?"

"He just learned yesterday, but he doesn't know what the Quileutes are, so don't slip and tell him. It would put us on bad terms with the pack." Carlisle said quietly.

Charlie and Bella came back in with laden plates. Bella sat down in Edward's lap and Charlie slid in beside them, a few feet away.

"So now that Bella is here, let's get down to business," Aro said impatiently. "Why is Bella-"

"Aro, Charlie doesn't know that we plan to change Bella," Carlisle said softly.

Aro nodded. "But why?"

Bella spoke up. "Aro, Carlisle told me that he would do it as soon as I wanted after I graduated, which was a few weeks ago. But I want Edward to do it." Bella's cheeks turned pink. "And Edward said he would do it after we got married." Bella pressed her face into Edward's chest, her face flaming.

"Do what?" Charlie asked.

All eyes turned to him, then flickered away to Bella. She squirmed and sat up, looking Edward in the eye and shaking her head.

"So Bella and Edward are getting married!" Aro boomed, rubbing his hands together, delighted. He knew how uncomfortable he was making Charlie, and we all saw it too. But Aro continued on, "Ah, I was right! The moment I set eyes on you two I knew that you were in love." He shook his head. "Only you would come all the way to Volterra to help Edward!"

"Where is Volterra?" asked Charlie when Aro paused.

"Italy," Bella answered nonchalantly, yawning and curling up in Edward's lap, and setting her empty plate down.

"It's in _Italy?_!?" Charlie spluttered.

"Yes. Why?" Bella turned to him curiously.

Charlie's mouth opened and closed and Edward pulled Bella close.

"When is the wedding, by the way?" asked Aro.

"August 13," said Bella firmly.

Charlie finally spoke. "Now wait a minute!" He protested. "I never agreed to let Bella marry Edward. In fact I gave it a flat no just yesterday. And how do you know so much about Edward and Bella?"

"I know how much Edward and Bella love each other. My friend Marcus here can sense the bond of relationships, how strong they are. Bella and Edward's is off the chart."

"I know that you're vampires too. It's obvious." Charlie looked around. "But...does every one of you have some sort of special...thing? Like, I've pretty much gotten that Alice is psychic, so...?"

"Good for you," I muttered.

"We do, though some of ours are not as noticable as Alice's. Mine is resistance. That's how I work in the hospital so well," Carlisle said.

"And mine's super strength. Not that we're not already super strong or anything, but mine's like, doubled," Emmett spoke up. "Rosie's is beauty. She can make anyone like her," He grinned and kissed her.

"Mine is psychic powers, of course, and Jazzy's is that he can sense and manipulate people's moods," I said for us.

"And Esme's is love. She can make the stubbornest, most hard-hearted person melt," Carlisle said.

Everyone was silent for a moment, then Charlie asked cautiously, "Edward?"

"Mind reading," Bella smiled. "Except he can't read mine. For some odd reason. And no one else's powers work on me either. Aro is sort of like a mix of everything. He's probably the most powerful vampire there is. But again, he can't use his stuff on me."

Charlie shook his head and stared at Edward. "You can read my mind?" He choked out. "You've _been_ able to read my mind?"

Edward nodded. "I'm bullet proof by the way, so don't bring out the shotgun."

Charlie shook his head again. "Is there somewhere I can lie down? I'll leave the rest of you to talk."

"Edward's room is upstairs, down the hall and to the left," Bella said. "You can go there."

Emmett kicked Bella softly. "You sound like you own the place."

"Well it's partly my room," Bella defended herself.

At this Charlie turned slowly and said menacingly, "_What_?"

"Good night Charlie."

He started his way back up the stairs and Bella giggled once he was out of sight. I began to laugh with her, and soon we were talking like once big happy family.

Which was exactly what we were.

**Ello peeps. Nice to talk to you again. Breaking Dawn comes out in 20 minutes, I'm excited, but still I can't read it until Amy gives it to me. Anyway, I'm planning on making this the last (or one of the last) chapters of **_**Dominance of Fate**_** and starting a new book that picks up where this one leaves off. I also plan on doin a series of oneshots, holidays probably...**

**In happiness of Breaking Dawn, I gave you guys an over 2000 word long chapter.**

**Thx 4 reading and Review please!**

**Alice013**


	19. Wedding Planning and MORE Shopping

**Ok I am sooo sorry I haven't updated! I was grounded because guess what? Mom found out about Twilight and so...anyway I planned to have this up yesterday but mom saw me writing and asked me what I was doing...she didn't find out about fanfic but I figured it would be smarter not to get on the computer again...**

**But anyway it's nice to be writing again and I want to at least put this up before school starts back. So I do not own Twilight or anything in it. Everything is a creation of the now-not-so-wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

Wedding planning and MORE shopping!!

We all gave Aro a cheerful "good-bye" and a hug as he left to return to Volterra. Except Charlie. He was still in the freaking-out process. Apparantly he was quite dazed to learn that there were more of us then he had thought...

So he pretty much forgot about his little Bella-can't-see-Edward when he realized that she was better protected _with_ him since there were more dangerous threats out there than a vegetarian vampire.

But now we got to plan Bella's wedding! Of course Charlie hadn't approved of it yet but I knew it was going to happen. So since Charlie now knew about the wedding we could carry out our plans with him knowing.

Bella had returned home a few days after Aro left, and I skipped to my porsche excitedly. I also lugged with me a huge portfolio of everything we needed to get done. I drove excitedly to Bella's house and knocked on her door. Charlie opened it and looked flustered at my presence. I breezed through the doorway. "Hi Charlie. I'm going to start going over wedding plans with Bella and-"

"Wedding plans?" Charlie choked out. "Um, Alice, I don't really think-"

"It's ok, we won't bother you. We'll stay in the kitchen." I threw him a smile and set my "stuff" down, yelling, "Come down Bella!"

She walked downstairs. "What..." She began, then trailed off when she saw my portfolio with all the pictures and fabric samples and stuff. "Oh _no._ Sorry but I am _not_ going to do this. You can plan my wedding however you want and I'll go to it. But I'm not helping you with your million-dollar plans for my wedding. And anyway the wedding is..." she glanced at the calendar and her jaw dropped, "A month away!"

"Duh!! Oooh! Are you serious?? I can plan your wedding?? All by myself ??" I shrieked happily.

Bella looked at me warily and sighed. "On second thought, I'm helping you. The world never knows what Alice Cullen will do."

I pouted. "But Bella! You're going to veto all the fun stuff!"

"No, I'm going to veto the overly expensive or unnecessary stuff." Bella gazed at me firmly.

Charlie began to look a bit uncomfortable and scurried out of the room.

I smiled. "Ok. The colors are going to be blue and white-" Bella nodded "-and the flowers are going to be blue roses. I'll show you the dress I picked out later."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "You picked out my dress?"

"Of course! What kind of sister doesn't help her other sister pick out a dress?."

Bella sighed. "A normal one."

"I'm anything but normal. And anyway if I'm not normal what am I then?"

"Wierd."

"But see, weird is strange, and strange is odd, and odd is different, and different is unique, and everyone is unique, so technically unique is normal, so I _am_ normal," I finished proudly with a triumphant smile on my face.

Bella shook her head and murmured, "No wonder they put you in an asylum."

I grinned. "Let's keep going. Anyway we're having the wedding in our backyard. We -- well, the boys -- are going to decorate it really pretty. And of course Emmett will just die if you don't let him be minister. He won't be in the wedding unless he can perform it. He's going to plead with you to the point that you could probably get him to eat a thousand human meals just to be minister. Or," I smiled evilly, "It could also be used as a little something to make dear little Emmie do stuff for us."

Bella laughed. "Yeah right. We could try but we wouldn't get anywhere. Or maybe we could. but that's mean."

I turned to fully face her. "Guess what? OH WELL!! Of course it's mean why else would we be doing it?"

"Never mind. Anyway what else are we planning? Or you telling me anyway?"

"Oh yeah. The bridesmaid dresses are adorable and who do you want to be your bridesmaids?" I gave her an expectant smile.

"Mmm...Rosalie, Angela, and Jessica."

My mouth dropped. "_Jessica_ over _me_? Are you serious?"

"Yup. You're going to be my maid of honor."

"Yay!" I squeaked and hugged her. "Just for that you're off the rest of the day."

"Really? Ok. What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Shopping."

--

TOMMORROW

--

"Bella!" I bounced through her door at seven o' clock sharp. She groaned and rolled over when I bounced onto her bed. "Wake _up_ Bella! We're going shopping today remember? Hurry up!"

"Ugh. Pixie. I like how Edward wakes me up better. He lets me sleep longer too."

I rolled my eyes and kissed her cheek. "Fine. Happy? Now get up we've got to go find your wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses, and some more stuff." I smiled sweetly at my soon-to-be-sister-in-law.

"Oh no. Fine I told you I'd go." She struggled awake and said, "Just let me have a shower."

"You have fifteen minutes before we leave. I'll make breakfast."

She groaned and walked out to her bathroom. I went to her closet and pulled out a blue tank top and a white cami to go under it and a pair of jeans I had gotten for her but she never wore.

I ran downstairs and began to make pancakes. Psychic vision was fun because I always knew if I was going to burn something. I sliced half a banana onto Bella's plate and cut up her pancakes as she came downstairs. "Alice I'm not a little kid you don't have to cut my pancakes."

"Oh well I already did. Now eat."

Bella complied but asked, "Where are we going?"

"Seattle."

She nearly spit out the pancake in her mouth. "What's wrong with Port Angeles?"

"You call _that_ shopping? Just be happy I'm not taking you to New York. That's what me and Rose do for our weddings. We have them over and over just for the fun of it. You'll do it too. Just wait. Eternity gets pretty boring without someone like you. And once _you_ came in we had to constantly watch you so you wouldn't kill yourself."

"Thanks."

"Just eat."

Bella shoved the rest of the food into her mouth. "How long will it take to get to Seattle?"

"Well, if you let me drive with no complaints on the speed, two and a half hours. We'll get there at about ten. That's when everything opens anyway."

"No, we'd get there at like nine thirty. You apparantly never were good in math."

"No silly Bella. Don't you want to see Edward before we go? We're stopping at our house before we go."

"Ok."

In less than ten mminutes we were at our house. Bella and Edward said good-bye and Edward said he hoped that she'd have fun. Bella just snorted. "Fun? Shopping? With that thing?" She pointed to me.

"And me," Rosalie piped up. "You're not going to leave me here with them while you go shopping are you?"

"Nope." Bella smiled. "So are we going yet?"

"Yeah. Porsche or BMW?"

"Don't care."

"Let's take the Volvo," Rosalie smiled at Edward sweetly.

He gave her the "keep wishing" look. She pouted.

"Porsche. I love my car. And it's yellow. And it's pretty." I looked at everyone happily. "We're taking my car let's go."

To my word, we arrived at Seattle just before ten. I found that if we covered the spedometer with post-it notes Bella couldn't see how fast we were going. It helped, especially when I went towards two hundred.

I parked and dragged Bella into a bridal shop. "Here it is!" I called when I found the dress I was looking for. Bella stopped and stared.

It was a sleeveless white dress with intricate beading on the chest, which wasn't extremely low-cut, and had a long trailing skirt.

"Oh my gosh Alice it's perfect I love it!" She cried. "What do the bridesmaid dresses look like?"

I pulled her over to a more colorful side of the store where bridesmaid and mother-of-the-bride dresses were located. "Here it is." I held up a beautiful cerulean blue dress and showed it to Bella. It was calf-length and was of a silky fabric that shone in the light.

Bella thrust it at Rosalie. "Go try it on." She looked at Bella blankly.

"The fitting rooms are that way..." Bella encouraged slowly.

"Bella--are you--do you--do I get to be a bridesmaid?"

"Of course! You're my sister!"

Rosalie threw her arms around Bella. "I'm so sorry. I don't try to be mean but I just don't like your choice. You actually _get_ one. The rest of us didn't."

"I know. But I don't want to lose you guys forever." Bella smiled and said, "Now go put on that dress!"

I also dragged Bella to a huge mall, claiming that me and Rose wanted to do some shopping while we were here. Rosalie was in on my plan. We were taking Bella to a place she absolutely hated and would never step in.

Rose and I tittered aroung the mall, going into stores to look at jewely, and clothes, and accessories, and who knows what. But then I winked at Rose and we caught Bella's arms and we dragged her to Victoria's Secret.

We stood in front of the store and she shook her head. "Never. And I have a very good reason why I don't want to go."

"Oh? What's that?"

"The name _Victoria_ never really worked for me."

"Hahaha nice try Bella but she's long dead." I pulled Bella into the store, and, despite her protests, we bought her several items.

"I promise you'll thank me later," I said sweetly as we made our way to the food court so Bella could eat.

"Oh thanks I'm sure you've looked already haven't you?"

"No. But I can if you want..."

"No."

Bella sat down to eat and then we all got back in the car and drove back home.

**Hi!! I really hope you guys haven't given up on me, taking so long, but like I said I was grounded. Please review that would help me sooo much!! I live for reviews!! C'mon you guys know you love me!!**

**Alice013**


	20. Wedding Time

**School starts tomorrow!! I'm so excited!! But I won't be updating as much, so once or twice a week will have to do. But anyway I do not own Twilight because I'm not Stephenie Meyer. And at the moment I'm quite glad that I'm not.**

Wedding Time!!

"Bella, stand still," Renee fussed as she fixed the bottom of Bella's dress. "I can't do this if you're not still."

"Renee, will you go get your dress to show us? You need to get ready anyway. We'll finish Bella," Esme offered. I looked at Rosalie and giggled. We could have been done hours ago if Renee wasn't with us.

"What a good idea. Thank you, Esme," Renee beamed. She hurried out of the room.

"Pleeeease finish me now," Bella begged. "I hate being still that long."

So in the next few minutes that Renee was gone, we arranged Bella's hair, straightened the hem of her dress, anddid her makeup.

"Now Bella, you can't cry. It'll ruin your makeup and make it look really bad," I admonished. She nodded.

Renee had come up from Florida a few days before. She was sad that Bella was getting married so early, and didn't want her to turn out like she and Charlie had, but, like she herself had observed, Edward really did love Bella. If only Renee knew. We had given strict orders to Charlie not to reveal our secret, but he had begged to tell Renee, but we declined, saying too many people knew already.

Also, to Bella's surprise, the Denali coven came. We had invited them because we thought Bella should know them better. And of course Aro showed up, this time without any other reinforcements.

Renee returned to the room and gasped, seeing Bella. "Oh Bella, what am I going to do without you?"

"Well, I'm sure Phil has some plans..." Bella smiled. "I think you'll be pretty ok."

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy for you," she dabbed her eyes.

"Renee, is that your dress?" I pretended to be awed. "It's beautiful! Put it on, we have less than an hour left."

Rosalie and Esme and I went to my closet to change and we were ready in seconds. We returned to my room and I hugged Bella. "Let's get downstairs."

We went down the stairs and saw Charlie. I could swear he had tears in his eyes. "Bells--" he choked out. He hugged her tightly to him. I was surprised at this display of affection. Charlie was usually quite reserved.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, quietly.

"Charlie, I'm ready. Of course I want to do this."

He sighed and took her arm. Renee took her seat outside and Rosalie began to walk up the aisle, a bouquet of roses in her hand. Angela and Jessica followed. I roved my eyes over the crowd as I walked up the aisle and smiled to myself. I had invited the entire town of Forks, and almost everyone had come. One of the famed Cullens was getting married.

I was startled to see almost all the pack in the crowd. Emily was there with Sam, and Quil, and Embry, and Paul and Jared, and Seth and Leah. Billy was also there, but I didn't see Jacob. Of course he didn't come.

Sam smiled at me and Seth winked, and Emily looked very happy. She had helped plan the wedding.

Emmett was up at the front, under the arbor, and he grinned at me. I wondered once again why we had allowed him to do Bella's wedding.

I turned to watch Bella come down the aisle. Charlie held her up so she couldn't fall, and she nearly fell flat on her face when she saw the pack. They grinned sheepishly at her, and even Billy gave her a gruff smile.

She turned her eyes to the front, and her breath caught when she saw Edward. She held his eyes until they reached the front, and then Charlie hugged her and gave her a small kiss, then went to stand in the crowd. Bella took Edward's hand and handed me her bouquet.

"I love you Bella" Edward whispered. The words floated to my ears.

Emmett's voice filled the back yard. "We have come together to celebrate the unity of this couple, Edward Mason Cullen and Isabella Swan. They..." I drowned his voice out from my head and sighed happily. Bella and Edward were finally getting married. I was so happy!

I tuned back into the wedding as Emmett said, "Who gives Isabella in marriage to Edward Cullen?" Charlie and Renee stood, awkwardly. "We do."

Edward and Bella recited their vows and Bella nearly teared up when Edward said his, but managed to blink them back, remembering my warning.

Emmett took a step back from the couple and announced, "I give you Edward and Isabella Cullen." Edward leaned down and kissed Bella softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few moments Emmett cleared his throat, and Edward didn't move. Then he whispered, "Hey. Her parents are watching." These words had no effect on him either, until Emmett whispered, "Bro. Give her some air." Edward reluctantly parted from Bella and gazed into her eyes for a moment, then they proceeded back down the aisle.

I followed happily. Bella and Edward were married. Aro was sedated. For the present at least. And Jacob? Well, I couldn't speak for him, but the rest of the pack seemed content. And our family was complete.

**Short chappie, I know, but this is the end of **_**Dominance of Fate**_**. I'm starting another book, that picks up after this, called **_**Reign of Destiny**_**, and a third book will complete my trilogy: **_**Twists of Fortune**_**. I also will be doing a series of one-shots, as you know, and **_**Valentine's Day Vampires **_**is the first of those. **

**So review because this is your last chance for this story!! I want to get at least 50 reviews on this story, and I know more of you read than review, but reviews will make me write faster!! So make me happy!!**

**Alice013**


End file.
